For Her
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: AU that stems from episode five from season six, so beware there are spoilers. What if Warlow had decided on taking a different kind of action when he had found Sookie?
1. First Sight

**A/N: **After watching the last episode of True Blood this idea popped into my head and I couldn't help but write it. So be warned there are spoilers up until season six episode five and probably as I continue watching the current season spoilers will spill into the story. I hope you all enjoy the story!

**Summary: **Warlow can't help himself, he needs to see her and protect her, but once he does he realizes it's not as simple as he thought it would be. This time he'll need to be careful and take his time, but it will all be worth it, because it will all be for her.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**First Sight**

Gold, it encompasses his entire room, the dingy motel room found just on the outskirts of London for once don't scream of seediness and depravity. Instead it's bathed in light, and hope resounds within its walls, and his heart explodes in joy. Finally, _finally, _she has arrived. He stares at the contract reverently as it continues to pulse emitting the light and for once he doesn't feel so alone. It's taken two hundred and eighty one years, but she's here.

His love, his intended, his companion is finally on this earth and the darkness that Lilith cast in his life lifts a little. He wants to run to her, to watch her small figure and have an image to put with all these emotions inside of him, but he shouldn't and so he won't. He wants her to have a family a loving family that will protect her until he can step in. He needs her to feel normal and enjoy her childhood while she still can.

* * *

He shouldn't but he can't help himself, _only a glimpse_, he swears, he just needs to know that she's okay, that she's safe and loved and wants for nothing. The contract ceased to emit light the very next day after her birth, but it still warms him. In his back pocket, it burns and urges him to run faster, to find her. It's not hard to find the Stackhouse's again, a simple investigation into the southern area was all it took when the girl was a born and through the years he's kept track of them from afar, but now he will see her and his heart aches of seeing her only to leave, but he knows it's what he must do.

Her house is empty but the scent isn't hard to follow and soon he finds himself hiding in the woods near a white house that had obviously just been painted, if the the fumes that still lingered were any indication. Though they are strong, they can't mask her scent, at least not to him. She smells of sunshine and home and as he stalks through the woods he rounds to the back of the house where a set of kids are playing two boys and one girl, her. He expected to see her happy, a child grinning from ear to ear as she played with her brother, instead he found her close to tears.

"Take that back!" She's a small little thing, all blonde hair and blue eyes and a white dress that is caked with mud. Still her eyes burn with fury at whatever slight one of the boys had done.

"Sook, he didn't _say_ anything!" The taller boy stresses even as he shoots a warning glance at the smaller boy. It's a small comment but it's all he needs to know that her fae blood is strong, since most halfings don't manifest powers until well into puberty. He grins, his girl is going to be amazing.

"But Jason…" She pleads but before she can even finish Jason, her brother he presumes, glances behind the girl and smiles in relief.

"Look Sookie there's Tara." Before the girl can even fully turn around Jason is running and ushering the other boy towards the front of the house. _Sookie? _It was an odd name for this time period still he found himself very fond of it.

"Hey Sooks!" Warlow turns to see a small girl around the same age as… Sookie run up to her in denim shorts, a t-shirt, barefoot and smiling as she launches herself into Sookie's arms. The girls hug fiercely before pulling away.

"Is everything okay Tara?" Sookie asks as she looks down at the girl's feet. "Is your mom…."

"Nah don't worry she's sleeping, I just threw my shoes at some loud mouth old man who caught me running through his yard." The girl waves it off digging her feet further into the mud.

"Mr. Tanner?" Sookie asks knowingly.

"Yeah." Tara shrugs before pulling the blonde down to the mud, "Lets make a mud castle."

"Okay." Sookie smiles happily in agreement as she begins to squish mud in her hands. He watches them for a while, mesmerized by her until her parents come and pick them up from where he now knows is her grandmother's house.

He's seen her and she's alright he supposes it was only a quarrel amongst children… still there's something not quite right in how that happened. He just needs to assure himself that her family can handle a special girl like her.

* * *

It's the next night and once again he finds himself hiding in the woods only this time they're the ones behind her house. It's a Sunday and just like a good southern family the Stackhouse's woke up early headed to church and are now back having a barbecue in the backyard. It's just them and she should be happy, but there's an uneasy feeling in the air. He can sense it, can see how her eyes ping pong between her parents, and so he decides to listen in,

"_She'll know everything… she knows what I'm thinking right now, what did I do wrong?"_ The mom was torn between being afraid and guilty as if her daughter was a punishment.

_"It's just not right, she's just a kid, Goddamn it Dad what the hell were you? What is she?"_ The father was angry and confused on what Sookie even was.

His growl is something he can't contain, but it's low enough that the family in the clearing are non the wiser. He wants to take her away from them, wants to show her that she's not alone, that there's nothing wrong with her, that she's special and loved and cherished.

His first plan is simply to persuade her parents to let him take her, he could show her the world, educate her and be everything she needed until she was old enough to be his equal, to be his princess. It's a foolish plan he knows but if he closes his eyes he can see them, walking through the Louvre as he explained the great art works of man kind, showing her blue water that is surrounded by hot white sand on the beaches of Hawaii, and teaching her how to control her gift, how she can use it to her advantage in every situation while allowing her to block unneeded thoughts so social interactions with others aren't such a nuisance. It's a future he burns for, but he knows that won't happen, despite her parents fears and muddled love, they still feel responsible for her.

He knew how people like them reacted to the unknown and though he wanted to rescue his intended he didn't want to risk their relationship by starting it out with a kidnapping. He knew the parents wouldn't let him near her if they knew what he was, more importantly he was not sure of how the father would react if his fears were founded and it was explained that Sookie was in fact not quite human.

So he forced himself to calm his anger and to sit still until he thought of a plan. It was clear he couldn't leave her, but he also couldn't take her. Yet that didn't mean he would just stand by and let his intended's life be riddled with fear and unease, he would protect her in anyway he could and one day he would make her his forever.

**A/N:** Hope that wasn't too bad, this is my first story in the True Blood fandom, so please review and tell me what you think.


	2. A Fool's Folly

**A/N: **I would like to thank anyone who favorited/followed/reviewed the last chapter, it motivates me to know that people are reading and especially if I know they are enjoying my writing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**A Fool's Folly**

He's a fool. There's nothing he's been more sure of in his entire existence, the proof should have been simply the fact that he'd allowed himself to be placed in a position where Lilith could so easily strike and take everything he had ever been from him. That should have been what alluded him to his status as a fool, but it's not. No it's seven year old Sookie Stackhouse running across the field in record speed, running away from him. Backpack straps clutched tightly in her hand as to not lose her books and blonde hair whipping in the air in a frenzy.

It hurt, slightly, that she was so afraid of him but he couldn't help the sense of pride that bubbled up in him, his girl was smart enough to not trust easily. Still he couldn't let this chance escape him, he waited for weeks until he knew for sure it was safe and his luck had finally come when Jason came down with the chicken pox. Not only was Sookie removed from her home and placed into her Grandmother's house for the time being but she had also been entrusted in walking by herself to-and-fro the farm house and the school bus stop which was located half a mile away.

Though he bristled with aggravation that her family was so careless with her safety he couldn't deny that it had offered him the best opportunity to approach her. The plan had been simple: swipe a book and approach her by saying he had thought she had dropped it. Then once she relaxed in front of him he would probe her mind and see how she responded, see how advanced her fae powers were. He had not counted on her taking one look at him and her lonely surroundings and make a run for it.

He grinned he could have caught her easily, but he needed her to come to him. So he began to slow once they reached the midpoint between the bus stop and her grandmother's house, and began gasping for unnecessary air.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to frighten you…. I just thought this was yours." His voice is croaky and his speech is staggered as he waves the book once in the air before exaggeratedly bending down forward to grab onto his knees. Though he pretends to stare onto the ground out of the corner of his eye he can see her clearly.

She slows down before stopping and turning slowly to face him, they're easily at least fifteen feet apart so he assumes she feels safe enough to evaluate him. He reaches out to her mentally, it's easy enough she has no shields, he doesn't dive deep just skims her thoughts.

_"He's going to collapse." _The worry is evident even in her thoughts and it warms him that even if she is smart enough to be scared she is still worried about _him_.

"You alright mister?" She doesn't take a step closer but she's not moving away either.

"I'm fine… just…. out of breath." He keeps up the act, just for a few more moments he needs to know more, and he can't deny the thrill that comes with actually talking to her and not just listening in on her conversations. He probes more deeply, intent on finding out something simple like a favorite color, he doubts she'll feel him novices rarely do, they hardly can control their own shields much less realize that it's not a thought in their mind but a search. He begins to recite all the primary colors knowing he'll find the right one when she responds positively and unconsciously brings up a memory.

He knows something's wrong when she scrunches up her face as he hits yellow.

"What are you doing?" She asks though thankfully without fear in her voice.

"I… what do you mean?" He straightens up as he realizes that she _felt_ him.

"You…" She squirms pulling on her backpack straps, he knows this is hard for her, how can it not be? Every thought she's heard from her parents and others has been full of nothing but negativity for her powers. She can't admit it, because she's not supposed to ever acknowledge it, even her well meaning grandmother shushes her when she brings up things she shouldn't know.

_"Can you hear me?" _Pain mars her face and for a moment he's sure she will bolt so he makes a rash decision, _"Are you like me?"_ That stops her squirming, and though she hesitates she answers him.

_"I don't know." _He takes a tentative step forward and when she doesn't bolt he's bold enough to narrow it down to seven feet of space between them.

_"I think you are." _He made sure she was looking him in the eye before he bended down to her level.

_ "What are you?" _Her voice was small and innocent and full of wonder but lined with fear, he couldn't help but want to shield her from all the disparaging remarks that had been said about her gift.

_ "Special."_ He assured her, he would always make sure she knew that she was nothing short of gifted in his eyes.

_ Hello my name is Warlow in 1702 your ancestor signed a contract promising you to me in marriage. You are part fae as am I, I am also part vampire and when you are old enough I will turn you into a vampire too and we will be together forever. _ Yeah right, he knew better than to come off that strong, the girl was a child who at the moment simply needed him to see how she was anything but a freak. Still it didn't mean he didn't wish he could just tell her the truth, instead of having to twist everything.

"What's your name?" It was the first thing she had actually said since realizing he could read her mind.

"Ben Flynn, nice to meet you …?" He paused allowing her to answer him.

"Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse." She put her hand out for a handshake and he took it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Sookie."

"You too Mr. Flynn."

"Well you should probably run along now you're parents are probably worried."

"Actually it's my Gran whose probably worried… but…" He suppressed a smile the girl was curious and that was the best thing he could hope for, her need for answers would be the best thing for him, for them. "I…"

"Don't worry Sookie I'll see you again sometime, it's not everyday you find someone like us." She gives him a curious look before running off again, but not without turning around and waving with a toothy grin. He smiled and waved back, pleased to see her smiling at him for the first time.

* * *

"You're back!" He's glad she doesn't run off. He's made sure to approach her not only after the bus has dropped her off but that she has also walked further into the woods. It wouldn't do for nosey neighbors to see him so interested in her. So he makes sure she is alone before coming out into the pathway.

"I wouldn't leave, not after I found you." Her cheeks redden and for once he can sense that she feels special in a good way.

"Do you… are there a lot more people like us?" _No,_ he wants to say, _there is no one who will ever exist that is like us. _It's true as far as he is concern but he knows she's referring strictly to her gift and he won't lie to her even if she is too young to know the whole truth.

"Not a lot, but there are others who have the gift. It's not the easiest to find someone like us."

"But you found me, I must be really lucky." She grinned up at him, even as they continued walking side by side down the narrow path, he made sure to keep as much distance as possible as to not frighten her. Her words pulled at his heart and he was glad that she had been comforted by his mere existence, he didn't want her to feel lonely because of her heritage, he wanted her to feel powerful.

"I think we are both really lucky." She looked at him oddly but just smiled.

"How…" She starts to ask but trails off as she nervously pulled on her straps.

"It's okay you can ask me anything, trust me it helps to talk about it, there's no silly questions." He never thought she would exhibit powers so early or that her family would be so ill mannered about it, or he would have come sooner. She just has so many questions and worries about her powers how could anyone expect a little girl to deal with this on her own?

"How long have you known?"

"Since… forever my parents were special too." _Then I grew up and killed them._ Yeah it was probably best to not be completely honest with her.

"Does it hurt you too?" This one perplexed him, for the most part telepathy was a nuisance but it didn't cause any pain.

"Hurt?"

"When I'm at school it's hard because there's too many people it's hard to focus. They all think different things, all the time, everyone, no one really pays attention to the teacher. They say they might move me to a smaller class but I don't want to leave Tara." She talks so fast he probably wouldn't understand if he was human. He looks at her and wonders if the pain is due to her small age, either way the resolution is simple he has to teach her how to build shields and it has to be soon.

"It doesn't have to be like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I can control who I listen to."

"You can?" The wonder he hears in her voice is palpable and she stops in her tracks to look up at him, he stops beside her and he knows he has to be careful in what and how he says next.

"Yes in fact tell me have you heard anything from me these past few minutes." She takes a moment to think before answering.

"No… it's been silent."

"I put shields up so that not only can I not hear you but no one can hear me. I can teach you how to do that."

"Yes! Please, please!" She looks at him with pleading eyes as if she worried he was just toying with her.

"It's okay Sookie, I would be glad to teach you." He looks around and realizes they've reached the end of the woods, this is the last few moments he'll have with her today before he has to watch from afar. "Just… maybe lets keep this between us." It wouldn't do for her parents to realize she was talking to him, who knows what crazy thing they'd do.

"My parents wouldn't like it, I'm no 'sposed to talk about it to anyone." She looks torn and he worries that fear of upsetting her parents will make her walk away from him.

"Well don't worry because now you know me and you can talk to me. I know how it is, how it feels." It's a simple look, but he knows he's got her hooked, this lonely child who has felt different all her life has finally found someone to relate to. _How can she resist?_

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Her tone is hopeful, and he hides a grin, because from now on, he knows that she won't ever run from him again.

"If you want to?" She grins up him and as quick as she can she hugs him before running off out of the woods and to her gran's house. Yes he was a fool, but as long as he made her happy he wouldn't mind.

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Promises

**A/N: **Once again thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Promises**

"I don't know Corbett, she's still our baby!" _He wants to put my baby in the loony bin?_ Warlow couldn't see them, but he could hear her frantic pacing and panicked tone both in her voice and thoughts.

"They're already talking about putting her in special ed Michelle, at least in there she might get better." _She'd be with others like her._ Her father was frustrated and felt that this was the only solution.

"But you heard the doctors the pills didn't work.." Before Sookie's mom could even make a case she was shot down.

"We have to do something!"

"I just… I want to protect her." She didn't even try to fight, she so gave in to him so easily. Warlow was glad now that he had decided to check in on the family after seven days of Sookie being happy and carefree at her Grandmother's house he had to check in and see to what she would be coming home to in a few days.

"This is the only way Michelle, she can't… she's not normal." Anger coursed through him, they wanted to _commit_ her? Sure he was uneasy about the relationship Sookie had with her parents but he never thought he'd have to worry about them actually harming her. He had seen the evolution of these institutions and though the patients were no longer chained to the walls it was still no place for a child. The psychological trauma that would happen might be irreversible, no he wouldn't let them put her in there. He would put a stop to this _now_.

Swiftly he left the Stackhouse home and headed back to the farm house in order to wait for Sookie's bus to arrive.

* * *

"Ben?" She called out as she walked further into the woods, she glanced worriedly about since usually he would be waiting for her just a little ways in.

"Watch out!" He calls out in a warning as he jumps from the tree he looks down and sees her eyes widening and lands right next to hair.

"Oh my gosh!" She squeals in laughter as he begins to dust himself off. "You're like a cat!" She continues to laugh and he ruffles her hair good naturedly. It's been seven days since he's introduced himself to her, and they've been the happiest in his whole afterlife. She looks happier than when he first saw her and knows this change has to be because of him. They've seen each other everyday and though it's easier on the weekdays when he can find her on her way from the bus stop, he was able to 'coincidentally' find her in the woods while she was playing treasure island on the weekend. He ended up being Pirate Warl.

It's a fine line he's walking while he needs her to trust him and see him as a mentor he doesn't want to be a father figure, he needs to be fun and childlike too. It's a necessity in order for their relationship to be able to transition healthily in the future. But for her he knows he'll manage.

After her giggles have subsided she looks up at him queerly.

"When are you going to start teaching me?" She's getting bolder with her questions to him and he loves it, loves building her confidence.

"When do you want to start?"

"Now."

"I don't think it's plausible in the fifteen minute walk to your grandmother's house. Plus last time she came out to the yard to meet you, I think she's wondering what's taking you so long." He was just glad they hadn't taken longer that day or she might have searched the woods for Sookie.

"Yeah, she's telling me not to linger so much." Even as she reminds herself her pace quickens, but then she stops abruptly and faces him. "I'm going home soon, Jason is better, Thursday is my last day with Gran." _My last day with you._ He can see how upset she's becoming and hurries to console her.

"Don't worry I'll be around, I mean you'll have Jason to keep you company on your walks from the bus but I'll find you okay, in the woods." The woods was their safe haven, the only place he could see her, talk to her, and connect with her without worrying that someone would see them.

"You promise?"

"Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good, you still have to teach me a lot."

_ Don't worry Sookie, I won't break my promise._ He sends that thought to her and hears her heart begin to accelerate when she hears. She doesn't say or think anything but she grins and begins to walk home at a more leisurely place.

"Tell me about your home again."

"You mean paradise?"

"Yeah that place." He grins, she thinks he's messing with her toying with her gullibility when he talks about his home, his true home. Eden, or at least that's what humans call it, it wasn't the green paradise everyone presumed it to be, nor was there just one in existence. But it was magical, and no one wanted for anything. The only species not kicked out were the fae, and for years they had lived in it, he had lived in it, until Lilith cursed him, and he ruined everyone in it. Still it was his first home, the only one he had known until he saw Sookie, and he would always cherish it. So if Sookie wanted to hear about it, he would tell her, and then one day he would explain how it was all true.

* * *

If he wasn't part vampire he knows he probably wouldn't even think of this, then again the fae were not so innocent either and though taking human life isn't ideal it's never been reproached either. He could of done it swiftly swooped in and buried his fangs into their throats for even thinking of putting Sookie in a mental institution, but he doesn't want that image ever in his head, doesn't want her to know that this has anything to do with her. She has enough guilt weighing her down, when it comes to her parents.

He almost feels bad, _almost_, but ultimately they did this to themselves. He makes sure to use only nails that would probably be found on the road and begins to make random punctures within the ridges. He does this as soon as they enter the bar, making sure to press down on them a bit before letting time do it's work. He takes the time to look around, the bar is nothing special but since it's found on the outskirts of the largest town closes to Bon Temps he's not surprised to find many cars from town loitering outside. Despite the heavy rain Sookie and her brother had been left at their house alone for their parent's ill fated date night.

Remembering this he presses down a bit more on the front tires enjoying the hiss of the air escaping, he does this until he has assured himself that in this storm the tires are useless.

* * *

"Corb!" Sookie's mom is giggling, her face is flushed and her body is mostly leaning on her husbands as they come out of the bar together. _Corb_ isn't doing much better he's grinning, his eyes are glazed and his feet are unsteady, still he climbs into the drivers seat and she doesn't protest.

The rain isn't too bad but Sookie's father's swerving doesn't help their situation. As Warlow keeps up with their truck with ease he's surprised at how many close calls they get into just within five minutes of pulling out of the dirt parking lot. Still there's no talk of pulling over instead the gas pedal is pushed a little harder.

They're nearing Bon Temps and he's getting bored of just following them, _maybe… I should just do it_ he banishes the thought the moment it hits him, yes he's a little hungry, and angry at them. But still they did bring Sookie into the world and he has some respect because of that, plus if she ever found out he knew it would hurt her. So he holds back, and when finally they start to slip on that bridge he can't help but be relieved. Relieved when Corbett slams the breaks and makes the truck swerve, relieved the bridge rail is so old that the truck breaks it like a sheet of paper, and relieved that their screams don't last long once the truck is immersed in the water.

* * *

He has to wait of course but after twenty minutes of no one surfacing he walks away and though he knows Sookie will be in a lot pain right now, it's better than her realizing how much her parents truly fear her.

She's crying, huddled against a big oak and his heart aches. He had been unable to see her in the last couple of weeks, not only due to her grandmother's watchful eye and insistence the children not leave her sight but the town had decided that a stream of long visits and casseroles was a necessity.

"Sookie?" He doesn't want to scare her and the urge to hold her to him until her cries have subsided is strong, but he can't do that, not yet.

"Ben!" There's relief in her voice and he wonders if it's completely wrong he feels no guilt. She jumps up and hugs him, but it's brief and she backs away as soon as possible, he tries to smile but it comes out like a grimace.

"Are you okay?" It's a stupid question because it's too soon for her to be okay but he's not sure what else to say.

"They're gone." Despite the fact he had her full attention only a moment ago now she's looking at the dirt,

_ "Happy birthday Baby!" Her mom placing a plastic crown on her head before giving her a big kiss, while Sookie's all dressed up in some taffeta dress._

_ "I love you sugar." She's in the passenger seat of her dad's truck and he's taking her into town for some sweets. The car is full of his cologne and when he grins at her everything is perfect._

_ "Look Sook Jason is you're big brother and he'll protect you but you gotta do your part, you have to… you have to do better." She's sitting on the porch getting her hair done as Jason and her dad play catch a couple feet away. Her mother's pulling slightly on her hair and she wants to cry but can't. _

He had left his mind open to her and the onslaught of images is something that was unexpected, so much good which was only recently marred with fear.

"I know, I'm so sorry Sookie." He's not lying he is sorry, sorry she's in pain, sorry they let fear ruin the love they held for their child, and sorry that she's too young to understand that it needed to be done.

"I… everyone says that… but they think horrible things about my parents." She rubs her eyes and he wishes that things were easier.

"People… people sometimes… are just not very nice." He looks up at the sky because he's starting to feel the ebb of guilt in his gut. His shields slam down tightly, _it will go away_. He assures himself with fake confidence.

"I know, I need you to teach me, teach me soon!" She pulls on his wrist and when he looks down her eyes are wet from unshed tears and she's almost frantic. "I can't stand them being in my head anymore."

"Of course Sookie." She calms down, but still he can hear her heart thumping wildly and the blood rush about her body. "Everything will be alright." It will, he promises her that silently even if she doesn't know it yet, he will make everything better for her.

**A/N: **Please review and if you guys have any questions or anything about the story don't hesitate to ask, I will answer as best I can as long as it doesn't reveal too much of what I'm planning. :)


	4. Taking Time

**A/N: **Thanks again to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed. One quick note though there's a part towards the end where the font changes, that's on purpose it's a flashback, usually I would do italics but since that's what I do for all the telepathy stuff I didn't want to confuse anyone, I hope it doesn't look too bad or awkward. Also I'm sorry for a longer wait than usual for this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Taking Time **

"Okay close your eyes, now build a house in your mind. Put all your memories in it and close the door." He makes sure to keep most of his own shields up but allows for his own mind to skim hers. He can see large white walls come to life, they're structure is nice just plain, but they're quivering with instability. She manages to create four walls stuck tight together and though it has no windows or doors it's a great start. She tries to add a roof and it's only then that the structure gives in and with a load groan the walls collapse becoming dust in her mind.

"I'm a failure." She groans as she falls back onto the grass. They were sitting across from each other in what she deemed "criss-cross applesauce" style, in clearing that was full of mostly weeds and some sparse grass. _I'll never be able to do this. It will never work._

These thoughts assault his mind but he's quick to completely close off his own mind.

"It's okay Sookie, no one gets it the first time."

"Not even you?" She asks doubtfully.

"Especially not me, my father had to work with me constantly for a while before I really learned how to close off my mind." He doesn't tell her that it's because he found it useless, _wasn't the community closer because there was no secrets?_ He had been a foolish child then not caring for the privacy that this girl yearned for.

"The sun's lower." They had started earlier in the day when she could feel the most of the rays, he had hoped it would comfort and give her strength.

"Yes it takes a lot of time right now for you to build the walls but once you figure it out it will feel more natural." He knew how astonishing it was when you get lost in your own mind how easy it is for time to fly as one works on controlling their power, hours become seconds.

"I'm tired."

"That's a side effect too, it wont always be like this." He remembers how exhausted he would become after working on building mental shields and he was a full fairy, he can't imagine how her small human body can handle it.

"Tell me a story?" She's still laying down and her eyes are closed,

"What kind?"

"The scary kind, you know where you talk about the vampires." He had taken to telling her about fairies and vampires, and though she thought they were all fiction he was sure that this would allow for her to be more prepared for the future.

"Okay, let's see I already told you about the bleeds, and silver…" He doesn't talk about blood lust, how your throat burns for blood and even once your full it doesn't last long, a couple of days _if your lucky_, and the hunger is back.

"Oh and about the fangs." She bares her own teeth in mocking and he laughs, despite his dark thoughts he can never stay glum for long when she's around, she's young and childish but he loves her. Loves that she's felt a lot of rejection from others and still hasn't closed herself off, loves that she's so bright and positive even after losing her parents, and most importantly he loves that she still has time, time to be normal, time to enjoy her childhood. He wasn't too late to save that for her.

"Right, what about the sun?" Even as she asks she stretches her arms up as if it inviting the rays to invade her.

"The sun?"

"Does it kill them? You know like Dracula." For a moment he's lost and all he can see is Lilith's burning figure, the smoke from her body filling the cave her screeches were so demonic he was sure even vampires would have fled. He was her progeny and so he had felt the anguish and betrayal his action had caused her, and he had reveled in it. Just as quickly as the image comes it goes.

"Yes, but not instantly… it burns them and makes them into… goop." Or it's supposed to if he was normal ,if he was just a vampire, he would be dead right now.

"Goop?" She laughs like she can't believe how silly he is. "Well that's good."

"Is it?"

"That means we're safe here." She smiles and he wonders how much she'll hate him later for what he is.

"Yes we are." _For now_, everything is sunshine and games and though her life is still tinted with grief over her parents he knows she's strong enough to move on.

* * *

"It's summer! Summer!" She's dancing around the field and her excitement is contagious. He had just saw her a minute ago racing with Jason towards the farm house, she lost but that didn't dampen her spirit as she dumped her bag in her room before rushing outside and heading straight to the woods.

He finds himself laughing along and agreeing to play tag, he doesn't even cheat. _Much. _Sometimes he can't help it, especially when she squeals with delight when she finds him in front of her when only moments ago he was behind. Her laughter is pure light as she stumbles and turns the other way to get away. It's so easy to forget in these moments, forget the darkness that always seems to simmer just beneath his skin, forget how fast her blood is pumping in her veins, forget just how _good_ she smells. Before he's pulled too far under he hears her, "Ha ha can't catch me!", and once again it's no challenge as his light easily pushes the darkness down.

* * *

"It's my birthday!" She declares as she twirls about in some pink pouf of a dress complete with a plastic tiara in her hair.

"I can see that." He smiles down at her, she was eight already, _had he been here that long?_ When he first came he had assumed the longest would be a week maybe two, it had been months. Still Sookie's shields were getting better everyday but were not where he thought they should be.

"Did you buy me a present?" Her cheeks are pink and he's sure she's chastising herself even as she asks. But he's glad she does, he wants her to see him as someone who can and should give her gifts.

"Umm…" Her face falls and he grins. 'Of course I did." He pulls out the small box from his pocket. She was so young it was hard to find something he found suitable not only for her age but their relationship. He had even ventured into the mall from the nearest city. He shudders remembering that encounter, humans didn't affect him as much as they did to normal vampires so blending in wasn't difficult. Plus that whole _I can walk in the sun helps too_. Still it had not been pleasant.

"Would you like some help?" The sales woman asks smiling too brightly at him.

"Yes?" He only accepts because he had been staring at the same rack for the last fifteen minutes and still had no clue what to do. Everything was so pink in here, that had been initially what had drawn him in here, that and other girls similar to Sookie's age dragging their mom's into the store. Once inside he found himself in a maze of hot pinks, purples, and blue, there was so much color everywhere.

"Let me guess looking for a gift?" She smiled knowingly like she frequently found lost males in this store.

"Yes, for my…" _Intended she's turning eight and I want to show her how much I care. What says you're too young now but when you're older I can't wait to marry you and spend eternity together? _ He doesn't think that will go over well. "Friend's daughter?" It's not a good cover but she buys it anyway.

"Great, let me show you some of our store favorites!" She leads him to a glass cabinet that he's sure holds the store's priciest items. It takes a while but soon he finds something that he likes and thinks is age appropriate.

"Yay!" She excitedly holds out her hand and he places the pink box in it. As she opens it her eyes get wide and she grins. "It's a bracelet."

"A charms bracelet." He points out, as she takes it out and studies. "I hope you like it." It's a simple silver bracelet with only three charms hanging off: a tree, wings and a half moon with stars adjacent. Though the images are gold the backing is silver, she won't understand their meaning yet but he hopes one day she will.

"I've never gotten anything so nice." She's touching in delicately as if she's afraid to break it.

"You deserve it." She clasps it on herself and twists her wrists as it jingles she smiles up at him.

"You're the best." She hugs him and he's happy that he can make her smile like that. He hopes she'll always think of him as _the best_.

* * *

"Don't worry about how neat it looks." He's coaching her again and as they sit across from each other he can feel her trying to concentrate harder.

"It's not a hut!" She cries indignantly, he bites the inside of his cheek to hold back the laugh, she would get mad if he made her house tumble. She was a firecracker when she was annoyed, it was adorable. They sit there for what feels like only a few more moments but it is probably at least another twenty minutes before her eyes open. "It's done!" He tries to enter her mind but she holds steady even if her eyes are open, when he enters her mind all he can see is the white farm house an exact replica of her grandmother's house.

_"Knock knock, anybody home?"_ She doesn't even crack a smile, he knows she's done it. He searches her mind delicately with his and doesn't find a crack and the walls look as sturdy as can be. "Good job. How long have you been able to hold it up?"

"Most of the day sometimes, it's just hard to build it." It does take her a long time to assemble and take down her walls willingly, but at her age and the amount of time he's been teaching her she's done wonders.

"Just remember to breathe, it's not a race." She was in such a hurry to perfect her shields despite the fact that he assured her she would be fine by the time she went back to school. He wished he could tell her it was okay because they had all the time in the world.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. To Say Goodbye

**A/N: **Thanks again to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed. This chapter is a little fast paced but I hope not overly so. Enjoy!

**To Say Goodbye**

He's stopped watching her so much now that she's adjusted to her grandmother's house and since school has started again his visits are limited to the weekends. Still he can't help but check in on her once in a while in the afternoons. It's a Wednesday night and as usual he can see Jason and Sookie working on their homework on the kitchen table, while their grandmother cooks.

"Sook honey be a dear and take this in to your uncle." Sookie obediently gets up and grabs the glass of lemonade she's handed.

"Okay." Once she walks into the living room she's out of his sight so he opens his mind and is glad to feel walls keeping him out, if he wanted to he could push and break them down but they'll get stronger as she gets older and as long as she's not bombarded by human's thoughts it's a successes.

"Why thank you honey." _She looks so soft, so young… can't wait to touch_._ Looks so much like Linda._ Bartlett's disgusting thoughts filter in his mind and clearly he can see her pictured in his head.

"You're welcome." He's sees her instantly back in kitchen resuming her work, but even the assurance that she looks fine and that Bartlett didn't do anything doesn't calm him down. He's enraged, that man who he had considered harmless due to his family connection and immobility was vile. He could feel the want and could clearly see his plans to try and sate it. The thoughts faded as soon as Sookie's grandmother left the kitchen and joins him, still it was too late the man had sealed his fate.

* * *

An old bus with the nearby Christian church name slathered on the side comes to pick up Bartlett. Warlow follows. Bartlett lives in a small isolated trailer located right next to a lake. _Too fucking easy._ He wonders if he should just drop him into the lake but he sees the railing on the porch, Bartlett has been crippled far too long for that accident to happen without suspicion. So he waits.

He wants to storm in, terrorize the man as he lays helpless in bed unable to move, unable to call for help. He can imagine a lifeless body limp, eyes wide with fear, and blood decorating every inch of that trailer. _Sookie is a little girl, an innocent who he wanted to mar. _ Still he can't let his emotions get the best of him, it has to be the perfect accident. So he slips in once he knows the old man is asleep, the inside is as shabby the outside is and he's glad to see that moving the stove and cutting the gas line is as easy as slicing a throat.

Once back outside he waits until he hears a heartbeat slow and eventually stop. His hands aren't bloody and he knows the only reason he could hold back was because Sookie had her walls up, she didn't hear the thoughts that were in her uncle's mind. He saved her from dealing with that, saved her from having to feel violated. He never wants that for her.

* * *

"My uncle died." It's been weeks since that happened and the funereal had already passed, so the comment struck him as odd. They were sitting on the edge of the Stackhouse property playing Go Fish, though he usually didn't dare venture so far out of the woods near her house, Jason had gone to a friend's house to sleep and Sookie's grandmother was taking a nap. He could clearly hear her even breaths and figured that as soon as she woke up he could just duck into the forest.

"I'm sorry." He rearranged his cards unnecessarily. He had just been telling her a "story" about fairies conveniently leaving out their telepathic powers bit. "Were you close?" He knew they weren't but something had made her bring it up.

"No, but he was family." She fiddles with her own card. "Janice Hix said she was real sorry I think she meant it." He understood then what had caused the sudden shift in topic.

"Are the other kids being…nicer?" He had observed how they had treated her last school year, though they didn't bully her at least not outright, (he figured that was more due to Jason than anything else) they did shun her.

"Kind of, they still think I'm different but my teacher this year did say she didn't understand what all the fuss was about." She grinned as she placed all four sixes on the ground in front of her. "Doesn't matter much, Tara's the only one I need."

"Eh their loss, got any threes?" He was happy to hear school had gotten better for her, humans were so judgmental when it came to things they didn't understand.

"Go fish!"

* * *

It takes him months, to feel that Sookie isn't in danger at every moment. Bartlett had gotten too close for comfort and he would never make that mistake again. He scours the minds of everyone in Bon Temps even the children's and though some have not so nice things to say about her none of them hold any real malice towards her. Many are just wary and spooked by her ability to answer things never spoken, _even though an incident like that hasn't happen in months._ He feels protective, like even a dirty look sent her way will cause him to strike, still he manages to wrangle his emotions and calm down.

Bon Temps is safe. It's too small for a vampire nest to reside in and even the vampires that pass through hardly stay long enough to warrant as a threat, he figures it's because Shreveport is so close that Bon Temps feels like a waste of time. It's true. Shreveport is large enough that a death or two isn't such an event. Plus he knows a sheriff resides there and no vampire wants to get caught red handed with a queen's lackey nearby.

After his paranoia fades, he knows he has to leave her. Just for a while, a couple of years at least to allow her to grow up and become her own person without too much of his influence.

He's taught her all he can at the moment and has made sure she's as safe as possible. No other powers have manifested yet he assumes her light will come in once her body has matured enough to handle it, after all Fae blood was introduced into her blood line a couple generations ago.

* * *

He finds her laying in a field just soaking up the rays. He knows how good that can feel to let the sun infiltrate every cell in your body to feel it charge you up. She has a goofy grin on her face and even when she hears him coming she doesn't get up. So he just sits down next to her.

"I love the sun, don't you?" She sounds like she's on a sugar rush but he knows she's just getting something equivalent to a faery high.

"It is amazing." He looks around at the woods that surround them and he's surprised to realize how much they feel like a home to him. He wants to let her enjoy the sun, laze away the afternoon with her pointing out clouds with the funniest shapes or letting Sookie explain to him whatever new thing she learned at school this week. But he can't, he's overstayed his visit, the human holidays loom around the corner and he knows it's time to go.

"Sookie I have something important to tell you." He didn't think it would be this hard, he was an idiot, he should have expected it. He had been waiting for her for centuries and now that he has leaving her side his insides twisted in pain.

"What is it?"

"I'm… I'm going on a trip."

"A trip?" She sits up quickly and he worries she might get whiplash. He's not surprised by the confusion in her voice, his life had revolved around her the moment they met, it had always been on her terms and now he was just going to go.

"But… why?"

"I have some things to clear up some work things." It's not exactly a lie there have been rumblings of The Authority planning some kind of great revelation, these rumors were usually accompanied by talks of synthetic blood. Rumors or not he needed to know how true they were, he wasn't the kind to get surprised especially not by the Authority. _Authority, please, they have no power Lilith wasn't a god she was a monster. _He grimaces he's heard the tales of the high figures in the Authority claiming that Lilith's blood was sacred. _It's goop, proof of my power, a warning to all the others, I can destroy you. _

"Oh."

"But I'm coming back." He's quick to reassure her. He wishes he could explain things better but he can't.

"When?"

"I'm not sure." Years, _until you're eighteen at least_, but he won't tell her that what if it takes him longer, he needs to set up his life properly so that she can be in it.

"Then how can you say you're coming back?'

"Sookie, you and I we're just alike remember?" She nods even though he can tell it's with some hesitation. "I'll always come back to you, we're the same." He looks straight into her eyes and he hopes she believes him.

"You're my bestest friend." She has tears in her eyes and his heart aches because she's crying _over him_.

"You're my only friend." He's been walking this plane for over a millennia and still she is the only one who he can be around without teetering on the edge of darkness. The abyss that calls to him constantly but with her around it's only a dull echo. So when she finally rushes off to her house he forces himself to walk away.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Coming Home

**A/N: **Thanks again to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed, especially those who took the time to review. So this is double the length of what a usual chapter is for me I did try to split it into two chapters but I really couldn't find any place that left two whole chapters intact in my mind. Also the rating changed this chapter, I'm not sure if M was necessary at this point this chapter is probably just at T but since that's where were headed I figured I might as well do it the transition from the last chapter isn't too horrible, but I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter! (Sorry for the long A/N.)

**Coming Home**

It's ten years later when he finds himself back in Bon Temps, this time he doesn't stick to the shadows or makes sure to rent a hotel room a good forty minutes away. No this time he finds himself a room he knows is only two minutes away, _with vamp speed_, he even makes sure to make small talk with the old man manning the lobby.

"Never been to Bon Temps huh?" The Louisiana accent is strong and after so many years of traveling in the North it gives him a jolt of realization of where he finally is.

"No siree!" He's sure to give him a disarming smile as he looks up from the forms he's filing. He looks back down making sure to put Ben Flynn and not one of his many other pseudonyms, he plans to stay here for a while so he wants to make sure his cover is perfect. "Do you mind if I trouble you for a moment? I just wanted to know if there was any place to get some good food and a cold beer around here."

"No trouble boy, there's this new place Merlottes…. Well it's really the only place." The old man finishes with a laugh that shows just how many teeth he's missing.

"Well thanks for the help, have a good day." He grabs his key, his metal key, on_ly in Bon Temps can you not get a electronic key card in 2001_, and walks out with a nod of his head to the man.

* * *

_So this is Merlotte's_, his sources had told him that Sookie had just started a job there as a waitress. He knew the basics of what her life had become: she had graduated high school, lived alone with her grandmother, and was now working full time. Though he refused to see her after leaving, he had kept an eye on her from afar investing in private eyes that he knew could watch her without rousing too much suspicion from the small town.

The bar was nice for such a small town the owner had obviously invested a lot in the place. He didn't particularly like the fact that Sookie worked here, _it must mean long hours on her feet_, still he was quit proud she managed to work in place where she interacted with people on the daily. He had debated on going inside and sitting down but he didn't want too much attention drawn on them if she did recognize him, after all he was new in town.

So he waited, it had been a decade a couple of hours wouldn't do any more harm. It's not until after midnight when she comes out after the stragglers had been kicked out and the lights turned off.

"Sure you don't want any company cher?"

"It's fine Sam I'm parked just right out, see you tomorrow." Before the man inside can reply she's shutting the front door behind her and heading to her little yellow car. She's so… _lovely_. She's beautiful and her smell is so divine, he's just at the edge of the woods and she's still too far to see him, but her smell envelopes him 's in some tight black shorts and white shirt that just hugs all her curves perfectly. He's so struck with what she's become that all too soon he hears the rev of her engine come to life and she's pulling out of the dirt parking lot.

He takes a moment to steady himself, her scent is all over and he just wants to grab her and bite into her but then he remembers those long tan legs that seem to go on forever and the only thing he can imagine is how good they would look wrapped around him.

_He rushes out and pins her against her small car._

_ "Ah!" Her gasp comes out in shock but he can't help but grip her tighter, her small hands push at him but then she looks at him. "Ben?" And then she just melts into his body her legs wrap around his waist and somehow all her shirts ripped, and he's kissing her everywhere…._

He visibly shakes because he thought she would still seem too young for him or that he wouldn't be able to see her sexually because of how he had seen her so long ago. But he shouldn't have worried, she was perfect, she was his intended and his body knew it and so did his heart. He rushes off into the night dodging trees and jumping over logs and soon enough he finds himself back to her white farm house. _It's starting to look it's age._ He doesn't have much time to contemplate the cosmetics of the house before he can see her car rumble up to the front of the house. He lets her get out of the car and close it behind her before he makes his move.

"Sookie?" He's _nervous_. She's turning to face him and he wonders _will she recognize me? Will she hate me? Will my looks please her?_ It only takes her half a second to turn but his mind is a mess. When she does face him her face clouds with confusion, before her eyes widen.

"Ben!" He had been sure to position himself far enough away as to not register as a threat. He had a speech prepared. Sort of. Something along the lines of _ don't hate me, don't hate me, please don't hate me! _It had been a work in he shouldn't have worried so much because she flings herself into him the moment she recognizes him. He's shocked but soon enough he wraps his arms around her too, and her scent is all over him and her arms hug him like he's just come from war and he knows he's _home_. "You came back!" She says as she pulls herself slightly away, but his arms refuse to let go so she stays put.

"I promised you didn't I." He smiles at her and she smiles back and he wonders if it really is this _easy_. But then her common sense seems to kick in and he finds himself forced to let go of her as she steps back.

"You're… you look… the same." She tilts her head as if his appearance is all in her mind.

"I… yes, we have a lot to talk about." He's not going to lie to her or come up with some weird cover story that will only lead to heartbreak later, she's his intended and deserves to know the truth.

"I guess we do."

* * *

She leads him into her house and soon he finds himself waiting on the couch while she goes to fix them some lemonade.

"Um.. My Gran's sleeping so if you could not be too loud." She blushes as if she's embarrassed to ask this of him. She walks over and hands him a glass and though she's careful not let her hand linger near his he can feel the spark.

"Of course, how is she?"

"She's good, actually I think she's more active than I am, she's usually at her meetings while I'm at… home." She blushes even more at that.

"That's good." _Awkward. _She sits primly in an armchair while he sits on the couch. "I… guess I should start."

"I think that would be for the best."

"My name's not Ben, it's Warlow."

"Warlow?"

"Yes, and Sookie when I told you we were special, I wasn't lying this gift isn't just some genetic anomaly, we aren't human. Well you're not completely human." He didn't want to spill it all out without any elegance on the matter, _too late now._

"What am I?" She studies her hands as if she expects tentacles to suddenly burst through her skin.

"You're part Fae or well fairy."

"I'm a fucking fairy!" She burst out and as soon as possible she covers her mouth and looks up as if her grandmother will reproach her in her sleep.

"Only a small part, you're what we call a Halfling. At some point one of your ancestors mated with a Fae and so now there is Fae in your blood."

"Is Jason a fairy too then?"

"No the gene isn't always active so though it's been passed down the Stackhouse line not every Stackhouse would exhibit any powers."

"How do you know it's from the Stackhouse's?" She looks at him curiously, already he had said too much, _this is why a lie would only last so long_.

"Sookie I knew one of your ancestors his name was John William Stackhouse and he promised you to me." He thinks about bringing out the contract it's in his back pocket, but the language is old and would be meaningless to her.

"Promised me to you?" She gets up and starts pacing, her mouth forms the words and already he can see the distaste around them.

"It's like… you are my intended, we are betrothed." He knows that arranged marriages aren't something done now a days, still he didn't think she would be so put off by the idea. "It wasn't so abnormal for the time." Honestly he had thought one of John's children would bear a female Fae, after all their Fae blood was royal he had not counted on it taking so long.

"Whoa, hold on there Ben… Warlow… whatever I can't marry you! I just, you just came back you can't expect me to fall at your feet and say I do." Her tone is harsh and it breaks his heart a little. _She didn't want him?_

"Of course not Sookie, I have been waiting centuries for you and I…" She had to see how much they needed each other.

"And you found me and you left." Her voice is cold and it's just as effective as driving a stake through his heart.

"You were a young girl." _I wanted to stay but it wouldn't have been right._

"You were the only normal thing in my life." He doesn't know how to respond to that, he didn't want to harm her. He had hoped his interference had only been positive in her mind.

"I didn't want you growing up and thinking that you had no choice." He doesn't even realize when or how but he finds himself standing next to her. He wants to reach out to her but her stance is too defensive for him to even try.

"Choice?"

"What if I stayed where would we be now would you care for me? Would you feel trapped? Like I had swooped in while you were innocent and gave you no choice but to return my affections?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't have felt so alone all this time. You came here and you showed me that I wasn't alone and everything felt safe and happy and then you just left."

"I'm sorry but I had to."

"Everyone just thought it went away and I just pretended it did, even Gran thought I was 'cured' and they were all so happy, like it had been some horrible disability for them to deal with. Like there had been other people voices in their head." She rubs her head like it hurts too much. She lowers her voice as if she's just realized how loud she had gotten, "But I thought: it's okay, because Ben said I was special, and he's just like me and he'll come back and it won't feel like I'm just lying to everyone." Her eyes are moist and he longs to hold her and comfort her. He wants to take all her pain away but he doubts she would let him, not yet at least.

"I didn't want to leave."

"But you did." She flops back into the armchair like she's just run a marathon. "Can you just.. Come back tomorrow during the day Gran has one of her meetings we can talk more then. It's just too much right now."

"Of course I'll come around later in the morning let you get some sleep."

"Thanks." She smiles sarcastically, and he lets himself out. It had not been his dream reunion but it had gone alright. She didn't scream and run away and she was open to listening to him. _You'll love me Sookie, I know you will. We're meant to be. _He forces himself to head back to his hotel room, she needed space so he was going to give it to her.

* * *

He pulls on his green button down shirt hoping he's blending in well not only to this time but the small town. He's never worried so much on his appearance but he had found himself shaving, styling his hair, and taking a long time to decide on his shirt that morning. He wanted Sookie to find him pleasing, she was perfect and he just hoped she wasn't repulsed by him. He knew she was still younger than him, that he was discernibly in his late twenties while she was only in her late teens, still he would try his hardest to please her.

He knocks on the door wishing they had set a more precise time and that the flowers aren't too soon. He hoped they said something like _I'm sorry, are you sure you don't want to be my wife? _Okay he would settle on them just making her smile.

"You're back." She opens the door and eyes him up and down.

"I told you I would be."

"I wasn't sure if I would have to wait another ten years for that to be true." The jab hurts. But still she turns around and leads him inside.

"Sookie, I…"

"I know, I know I just couldn't help myself okay." She smiles a little and he takes time to take in her appearance though she may have been doubtful of his visit she obviously prepared herself for it. The white modest dress cinches at her waist while flowing around her hips while a bright yellow cardigan covers her shoulders. Her hair is down a sharp contrast to the tight pony tail she had worn it in yesterday.

"I hope you like the flowers."

"They're beautiful." She reaches out to grab them and the bit of silver hanging off her wrist catches his eye. He finds his fingers wrapped around it a second later.

"You kept it."

"Oh um yes kind of." She doesn't snatch her hand back but he can feel the anxiety roll off of her in waves. _But she's pulling on her hair and her blood is pumping overtime and even if she's not aware of it she's leaning towards him. _Her body doesn't seem to mind his touch. "The bracelet is a different one the old one stopped fitting right, after a while, but the charms are the same."

"I'm glad."

"It just let me know you were real." She takes her wrist back and the flowers. "Let's sit over here want some sweet tea.?" She leads him back to the couch.

"Sure that sounds great."

"Tell me everything, I don't want to be left in the dark anymore. I think I deserve it." She sits in the arm chair once again her face set in fierce determination. _Everything I could never tell you I will now. There should be no secrets between us._

"You do. Remember all those stories I told you."

"About fairies and vampires?"

"Yeah. Well they're true."

"Well I get that I'm a fairy and you're a fairy… what the fuck I'm going to stop aging too now?" She asks worried as if the thought has just crossed her mind.

"No, I mean not now you're brain is still developing but after it's done you'll slow down, not stop completely. It wouldn't be that noticeable." He actually hadn't thought about that properly since he figured as soon as she looked age appropriate for him he would simply turn her.

"Why are you the same?"

"I'm not just a fairy, if I was by now I'd look more like your grandmother."

"What else are you?"

"I'm a vampire, well half vampire." _There the worst part of all this, the worst part of me. _

"But... How are you here it's daytime what about the goop and the bleeds?" She waves her arms around as if she expects him to dive for cover suddenly.

"Since I'm half fairy none of that affects me I'm different. The process… I came out wrong I guess. Fairies usually don't become vampires their blood is too good no vampire can resist draining them once they get a hold of them."

"How did you survive?"

"My maker was the first vampire ever, Lilith, she thought herself god or something, she created me she had enough resistance, lucky me."

"Do I smell good too?" She sniffs at her hair as if she'll find some new scent there.

"Yes, but I'm not.. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you." He didn't know what else to say, he hoped she would never be afraid of him because of what he was.

"I'm not worried about that you could have eaten me a long time ago." She waves off his concern as if he was being foolish for even bringing it up. _Sookie how can you trust me so easily? _Her trust in him humbled him, _no one will hurt you as long as I can help it. _"Would another vampire eat me." Her musings brought him out of his own.

"They'd have no mercy, they wouldn't understand what you were, you're not pure Fae so you don't smell as strongly but it is strong enough that you smell so much better than a human." _They'd bathe in your blood and dance in the sun. _

"Lucky me." She smiled slightly as if they were on inside joke, and he couldn't help but return it with a wider grin. "So what do I call you? Ben or Warlow?"

"Ben if you prefer it." _Whatever makes you comfortable._ He assumed that would be the name she would always call him after all that was who she met.

"What do you prefer?" Her sincerity caught him off guard, she was being so kind to him.

"Warlow I suppose no ones called me that in a long time. But it's not safe, it's a name you shouldn't speak in front of others."

"Can I call you Warlow when it's just us?" He couldn't help but smile at that, _just us? _Honestly she could call him anything as long as she didn't object to having him around.

"Yes when it's just us you can call me by my true name."

"What's wrong with Warlow I mean it's an odd name then again I shouldn't really judge it on that."

"Lilith was the first vampire ever and I am her only surviving progeny, I was also the one to kill her. Naturally you make enemies when you kill a specie's leader."

"You killed her?" Her tone was laced with incredulousness, _oh Sookie how disappointed you will be when you figure out what a monster I am._ His whole body filled with agony, _how much will you hate me?_

"I was a full Fae Sookie, everything was sunshine and honor and life. She took everything from me my family and my friends, she made me into a monster. She had to pay."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I was so sad for a long time so alone, other Fairies shunned me hated me for what I was. I tried to go back a few years after I was turned and I killed them all, they just smelled so good." He remembers clearly _the blood pouring down his throat soothing his hunger and the dust that coated his fingers as he moved on to the next victim_._ Some part of him chastised him and tried to stop him but everything was too good, the smells, the screams, the blood. The darkness took over and it felt powerful._ He's shaking as he remembers the bodies of all those he loved swirling in the air, he doesn't even notice when she gets up from her chair and sits next to him. She places a hand on his back and though he knows he shouldn't let her, her comfort is too welcoming and soon he finds his head placed on her lap as she runs her hand up and down his back.

"Shh… Warlow." She was comforting _him,_ when he wasn't even sure if he deserved her touch. Still he was too selfish of a creature to move away when she wasn't pushing him off. "It's okay I know what it's like to be alone, but I guess I mean were not really alone anymore are we?" The fear in her voice brought him back, she needed him to comfort her too.

"No Sookie, I don't ever want you to feel alone again." He pulls away only to pull her against his chest, she doesn't resist and soon he hears her sobbing.

"Just don't leave, please don't go." She's clutching his shirt and her heart beats erratically and her salty tears fill the air with pain, but he's just happy they have each other.

"Sookie, we were meant to find each other nothing can make me leave your side now." He smoothes her hair down and doesn't let up until he can hear her heart beat slow down and her sobs subside. He won't leave her, no matter what he's determined to spend his life with her.

**A/N: Feel free to ask me questions if something is really confusing or about anything, I usually respond within a day unless it's the weekend, I will answer as best I can without giving anything important away. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	7. Realization

**A/N:** Okay so some of you were confused on the whole timeline when it came to the great revelation and I said that it had happened a year before Bill met Sookie on the show after re-watching the first episode I realized they actually said it had occurred two years before hand. That means Sookie would have been 23, I'm sticking to that timeline, sorry for the confusion. Once again thanks to those who favorited/followed and a special thanks to those who reviewed, today this story officially passed 100 reviews and I am blown away. I love that so many people are reading and enjoying this and it really motivates me to write and update and you guys are just awesome readers. Okay I'm done with my ramblings, hopefully you guys like this chapter!

**Realization**

She had let him hold her, comfort her, he had felt her need for him. When he had left her with promises of seeing her soon the day before, so she could get ready for her shift, she had seemed reluctant to leave his embrace. His heart wanted to explode it was so full of… _hope_. She needed him. This was what he had been waiting for, this is what he had done everything for, for her to be his and her to be hers. He wasn't alone anymore, she had said as much the day before.

So he hadn't given it much thought the next day when he simply headed over to her house sometime in the early afternoon. She hadn't invited him over but she also hadn't said to stay away.

"Man Sook your sweet tea sure is good!" The male voice catches him off guard for a moment, but then he continues his walk up the road to her house, after all it was probably just Jason.

"Thanks Hoyt, it's Gran's secret recipe." _Or not. _ He can't help himself he has to search this intruders mind, _Man Sookie's so pretty. No stop Hoyt, this is Jason's little sis._

_ Oh hell no._ He zipped up to the front porch, he wanted to barge in and rip this boys throat out, _Sookie is mine!_ No one else was allowed to even think of her like this.

He can feel his fangs click into place and the wood crack under his skin as he grabs the knob on the front door. _I can rip out your heart and feast on it. _He's about to do it, about to satisfy this demon that constantly vies for his attention but then he hears her laughter.

"Aw thanks Hoyt there's no better reward than seeing someone enjoy the fruits of my labor, at least that's what my mama used to say." Her laughter was pure and honest. _She enjoys this boys attention?_ _Well that won't do._ He loosens his grip on the knob and instead knocks politely, making sure to retract his fangs.

"Oh 'scuse me a moment Hoyt." He hears her heartbeat come closer and tensely smoothes down his shirt, _calm the fuck down_.

"Wa…Ben!" She catches herself quickly and greets him with a hug before pulling him inside. "I wasn't expecting you," _I can tell. _"but you're always welcome to stop by." She leads him into the kitchen where a young boy sits. _He's not that young, he's probably a few years older than Sookie._ That doesn't please him at all. "Ben this is Hoyt, Hoyt, Ben." She motions between both of them with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet ya." The boy stretches his hand out and reluctantly Warlow shakes it.

"Same here." He smiles back without showing his teeth. _She likes this guy?_ The boy is dressed in some flannel shirt with jeans, and though he looks put together the air is permeated with cologne particles, he wanted to gag.

"Shucks Sook I didn't know you were having company over I would have made myself scarce."

"Nonsense, you know Gran's doors are always open to you." The boy adoringly looks at her and she smiles back. _Hi Sookie, I'm standing next to you, you know I'm the one whose waited for you all these years._ Then the boy… _Hoyt_ finally looked at him properly.

"New in town?"

"That obvious huh?"

"Eh Bon Temps isn't exactly a big city."

"No it's not." _I could kill you easier in a big city._

"I just met Ben, yesterday. He was wandering around all lost I had to help." She smiles knowingly at Hoyt. "Gave him a proper welcome." _She's so nice. Her Gran raised her right. _The boys thought's were feeding his darkness and he just wished he could let loose.

"Sit down Ben, let me fix you a cup of sweet tea." She ushers him into a chair and begins to move about the kitchen.

"You staying long?" Hoyt asks while he makes himself more comfortable on the wooden chair and sips his tea. _He comes here often._

"Absolutely, figure it's as good as place as any to settle down."

"That it is." The boy takes another drink from his glass and he looks calm enough. _It should be easy enough to dig a little without there being any issue._ He wants to scour the boys mind and find every little detail he's noticed about Sookie, every interaction they've had together. _Did they date, are they dating? _He knew dating was the latest fashion, one simply didn't court anymore, relationships before marriage had become much more involved.

"I was just thinking Ben, I have tomorrow off, I should show you the town." Sookie grips his wrist to get his attention, the touch settles him. _She would have mention another… wouldn't she have?_ There's a loud bang from the front of the house but Sookie doesn't seem fazed by it.

"Hoyt you here?" A gruff voice calls out that's followed by heavy footsteps.

"In the kitchen Jason!" Sookie calls out. "You can meet my brother… don't mind him too much." Before she can say anymore Jason enters the room still buttoning up his shirt.

"Hey Sooks, Hoyt." He doesn't even look up as he adjusts his clothes. "Sorry hope you weren't too bored Hoyt…" Sookie cuts off whatever explanation her brother is about to give,.

"Jason this is Ben he's new in town." Startled brown eyes narrow on him.

"Ben?"

"That's my name." He tries to be nice, he wants Sookie's family to like him or at least accept him. After all he plans to be with her for eternity, he's sure she'd want someone who got along with her family. So he extends his hand, which Jason reluctantly takes not too unlike how Warlow had just taken Hoyt's hand a few minutes ago.

"Nice to meet ya." He looks around as if expecting someone else. "Where's Gran?"

"She went to the store she'll be back soon." Sookie's voice lowers as if she's trying to break this to Jason in the best way possible.

"Well Hoyt and I gotta go, the game's almost starting…" Jason looks at Sookie expectantly.

"So go." She waves them off but though Hoyt gets up Jason stands still.

"Uh actually can I talk to you real quick." He grabs Sookie's arm and hauls her to her feet and pulls her into the next room. Warlow's first instinct is to stand up and take Sookie back, but Jason is her brother, and though Warlow never had any siblings of his own he's seen how tumultuous those relationships can be. _I probably shouldn't interfere. Not unless she really needs me to._

"Sookie I'm not going to leave you alone with some guy you don't even know!"

"I don't need a babysitter Jason or have you forgotten I'm an adult!"

"Psh barely."

"Either way, I know him, the problem is you don't know him." Their voices are hushed but harsh, they're trying to be 'polite' because of company but though Hoyt can't hear everything as clearly as Warlow does the boy does shift uncomfortably in the seat he's reclaimed. Thankfully Hoyt doesn't try to start conversation.

"Sookie it's not right, people will talk."

"What people? The only one's who know are you and Hoyt so unless you two start runnin your mouths there should be nothing to talk about."

"What if he tries something?"

"What if I want him to." He holds back a grin, _I would be more than pleased to oblige. _

"God damn it Sook don't start with that bullshit!"

"Don't talk to me like that Jason if you can have a life why can't I!"

"So what you just want everyone thinking you're some kind of a loose woman? One who'll just give it up for a smile." There's a hard slap and he can't help but grin. _She's so feisty!_

"Get out Jason you don't even live here anymore and you know Gran wouldn't let you talk to me like that. She trusts me!"

"Well isn't that just a mistake. Hoyt lets go!"

"Uh… nice meeting ya." Hoyt awkwardly gets up in a rush and with a nod of his head is gone. _Well at least that one's finally left._ When Sookie doesn't return to the kitchen he heads into the living room to find her sitting on the couch face in her hands.

"Hey, don't worry, it's okay." He rushes to her side and rubs her back soothingly.

"Ugh, I know it's just… he gets me so angry sometimes thinking he's so much older I mean he's only three years older. That doesn't give him the right to boss me around." She looks up and he's grateful to see she's not crying.

"No it doesn't. But I'm afraid overprotective brothers will tend to do that." She cracks a smile at that.

"Yeah I guess so." She runs her hands over her face as if trying to physically remove the last couple of minutes from her. "I'm sorry you shouldn't have seen that."

"Hey that doesn't bother me."

"Why did you come over anyways?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"Aww that's sweet."

"I figured you would be alone I mean usually your Grandmother isn't home right now."

"Yeah her group has been up in arms recently I guess some new book about the civil war is very inaccurate or something. I'm not even sure." She smiles. "They have a letter writing campaign going on right now."

"So.." He doesn't want to bring it up, but he _needs_ to. The darkness has been swirling about his body the entire time and though she's smiling and sitting near him everything just does not feel okay. "Hoyt's nice."

"Huh, oh yeah he's a sweetheart, the only one of Jason's friends I can actually stand." _Sweetheart? _

"Is he… are you.." He can't even say it. "What are you two?" She looks at him curiously as if he's gone mad.

"He's human I'm sure, more than I am at least." She assures him with a smile.

"No I mean… have you been intimate together?" He knows she's still innocent he could smell that right away when she was in his arms yesterday. Foolishly he had assumed she had waited for him. But he knew there were other things possible that she could have done that would have left her innocence intact. _Do I want to know… no, but I need to. _

"Excuse me?" There's fire in her eyes and it should be a warning telling him to back off. He was never one to listen to warnings.

"You two were just so friendly." He tries to hide his distaste but he knows the tone his voice is taking isn't helping.

"Because we're friends and even so that's none of your business. What I've done and who I've done it with have nothing to do with you." She had just calmed down from the argument she had with her brother but he could tell she was still angry.

"Sookie he wants you."

"He does?" Her cheeks flush with color, _guilty!_ The monster rages inside him, he wants to tie her down and show her exactly who she belongs to. "Hold on how do you know this?" He doesn't even get to answer before her eyes widen in realization. "You read his mind!" She's scandalized as if he did something shameful.

"I didn't know who he was, I needed to know his intentions." Sure he had taught her to block out other's thoughts but not because of any sense of privacy for them, it had been because they were causing her pain. They had a gift and it was meant to be used.

"He was sitting at my table having tea, not plotting to kill me!" She pushes at him before getting up and moving away from him.

"How do you know? Do you ever scan other's minds just for your own protection?" He had figured she would be tempted at some point, whether it be simply to know what someone else truly thought of her or even to help her out in any other way.

"I don't do that, it's not… it's not nice! You stay out of other peoples minds especially my friends!" She chastises him and it angers him. He had done nothing wrong, nothing that should warrant this kind of aggression from her. _I'll do what I need to in order to protect us._

"Why do you care? I didn't even go through his head that much the boy was projecting his thoughts about you loud and clear." She rolls her eyes at him. "Why do you care about Hoyt so much?" He can see her body tense as he questions her. _What are you hiding Sookie?_

"He's a friend." She states, her voice is even and her eyes meet his but her arms cross in front of her defensively.

"Is that all?" _Just tell me, just tell me the truth. I won't hold it against you. _That wasn't entirely true his heart ached at the thought of her touching, kissing, caressing, loving another. The darkness rose and spread throughout his body while the light fought to control it. He couldn't lose himself, not while she was around smelling so good.

"I don't have to answer that!" She's so defensive about the topic that it's a clear sign something is obviously going on.

"Sookie you are mine!" His fangs click out without any thought from him and their sudden appearance has her gasping in surprise. _Hips bruised by his hands as he thrusts deeper into her, her cries are full of pain and pleasure mixed together while he feasts on her neck._ The image comes and goes swiftly reminding him of where he wants her, where she belongs.

"I am not! You don't own me Warlow, I am my own person. Now you put those away and stop acting like a donkey!" She quick to get over her surprise and chastises him again like an erring school boy. He retracts his fangs feeling a little shameful he had even lost that bit of control, _you're making my head spin Sookie. _

"What about yesterday?" Had it not been this very room where she pulled him as close as possible, clung to him and begged him to stay. _Didn't you say we weren't alone anymore?_

"I…" She looks down and pulls at her shirt while a blush overtakes her face. Obviously she did remember what had happened. "I didn't promise you anything, I didn't say yes to this whole "intended" business." Her voice is more confidant that he would have liked. "You're my friend, you are… you're Ben and… you can't come back as Warlow and just… we have to be friends first." She looks at him with pleading eyes. _Friends? _He realized then how foolish he had been, of course she needed time, time to adjust to him and his presence. _I'm an idiot._

"Friends?_" Is this really what you want Sookie?_

"That's all we were." Perhaps it was a bit too much too soon for the young girl. If she needed to be friends first then he would be that. He would fill whatever role she needed him to have.

"If that's what you need." _It's not ideal, but she's not kicking me to the curb either. _

"It is." She smiles gratefully at him and finally it seems that their argument is over.

"Okay, friends." He submitted to her request because he knew he had to please her in anyway possible if he one day wanted her to submit to him. _If that is what you want that is what I will give you, how hard can it be?_

**A/N: Feel free to ask me questions you have, I'll answer the best I can. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	8. Friendship

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, this has been the hardest chapter to write and though I'm not as happy with it as some of the other chapters I didn't want to wait any longer to post. Still I hope you enjoy it!

**Friendship**

Being friends isn't very easy. Apparently friends don't touch much, especially not in public.

"No Ben!" She whispers scandalized even as she slaps his hand away. _Ouch._

"We can't even hold hands?"

"According to the town we just met, I can't go around holding some boy's hand in front of everyone especially when he hasn't met my Gran." Warlows looks down at the dirt pathway, they had just passed what was considered Main Street where the police department, fire house, and the town's main store "Super Save-a-Bunch" was located , now they were on an isolated road that looked like it headed nowhere.

"Sookie there's no one around." He reaches for her again but she twirls away from him. Her charm bracelet jingles, taunting him.

"There's always someone around trust me, plus since you're new and all, Mrs. Fortenberry and her "prayer group" AKA the gossips of the town are probably gunnin for you." She smiles and even though he's irritated because he just wants to _touch _her, her smile forces him to grin back.

"I'm going to meet your Gran later." He reminds her.

"Then maybe you can hold my hand later too." She giggles at her own retort but though she's adamant that he simply not touch her she does walk a little closer to him. Suddenly her face becomes more somber and he knows they're going to have a 'serious' conversation now.

"Speaking about Gran, what… what do you want to tell her?"

"What do you want her to know?"

"I don't know she's… happy thinking I'm normal and whatnot nobody thinks I'm crazy anymore. So maybe for right now you can just be Ben, normal run-of-the mill human guy just moving to Bon Temps?"

"Not a fairy or a vampire got it." He could be whatever she wanted him to be, sometimes being a fucked up hybrid had it's perks, after all he could still play Human pretty well.

"I'm not ashamed of it or anything…" He looked at her queerly, she's speaking to him as if she just asked him to do something reprehensible.

"Ashamed?"

"Yeah it's not like that, I mean you're still a person…just dead?" She was acting like he was her secret lesbian girlfriend or something.

"How progressive of you." He laughs, he can tell she's honestly worried about hurting his feelings with this.

"You know what I mean, you're not a monster. I couldn't handle it if she took it the wrong way."

"Well we don't have to tell her, I can be human… well I can fake it at least."

"I'm sorry, I don't want you feel like I'm embarrassed of what you are."

"Sookie, I'm a vampire/Fae I'm not exactly looking for social equality here. I know I'll have to pretend and say lies that's nothing new, but I just want to be with you. " He thinks back to all the information he's gathered over the past years, the Great Revelation had the vampire community buzzing, it was _close._ There had even been talk of rebellions that the Authority had handled in Europe. Is this what the Authority wanted for creatures like him? To be able to have tea and cookies with someone's grandmother, without having to lie? He wasn't sure it was worth it.

"Ben…" Her voice had a warning in it, so he was quick to correct his statement.

"As friends." _For now._ He hadn't brought up the human boy all day, since he wasn't keen on starting another argument. He had just gotten her back and didn't want to waste time arguing, still he knew he would have to handle that situation soon.

"Okay, sorry I just…"

"I accept you for who you are completely, and I know you accept me. That's enough for me." And it was, he didn't need the Great Revelation, he didn't want civil rights, didn't want to drink synthetic blood to please other humans, he just needed her.

"Ben, that's enough for me too. You never stopped being my bestest friend." She's actually touching him, her hand is on his arm and it warms his entire body, and her small smile unravels him.

"You never stopped being my only friend." She smiles at him adoringly, obviously pleased.

"Well okay we can hold hands until we reach the next batch of stores." She lets his fingers lace with his. "But that's it okay." That would be enough for right now, _at least I can feel you now._

* * *

"So this is where you sleep?" She's touching the dresser, noticing the fine layer of dust it had accumulated over his stay. She had been so hesitant to coming into his room, it wasn't _proper_ after all, yet it had simply taken one of the more seedy hotel residents to come out in nothing but a towel to have her scuttling after him. Still she had maintained they leave the door completely open, while they were inside.

"Well I guess. I mean I don't sleep much, and it doesn't feel like sleep." He's rummaging in the small closet by the bathroom where he's shoved all his things into. He had carelessly forgotten his wallet and though she had insisted she could pay for lunch, that simply was out of the question. He also didn't think she'd be pleased if he glamoured the waitress for free food, so he had to find the wallet.

"What's it feel like?" He can feel her eyes on him, he wants to turn and meet hers but he knows she'll turn around and stop perusing his body, she was so hesitant about openly admiring him, it was sweet. It worried him a bit that she was so sweet and wholesome, _why doesn't she hate me? _She constantly questions him about himself about how he… functions and idly he wonders if one day this will become too much for her to handle.

"Like nothing." It was hard to explain, he knew that other vampires died when the sun rose but that wasn't true for him, he figured he ended up in limbo for his rest.

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of die when I sleep."

"You die!" She looked at him startlingly, he wonders if she expects him to drop dead at the moment.

"Sort of, everything just shuts down, I know I'm not dead but it feels like it. " Another thing he attributed to his hybrid status, he knew his body stopped living, but his mind didn't, not completely.

"So you die every night?"

"No, I don't need to rest much, and usually when I do it's easier in the day."

"So you're awake all night and all day."

"Pretty much."

'What do you do?" _Stalk you_, yeah he didn't think she'd appreciate that answer.

"Read mostly." She bites her lip and nod as she continues to walk around his room. He hadn't thought twice in bringing her in here now he wonders if he should have. _What are you thinking? _She looks at the bed with keen interest, before blushing and looking quickly away. _Someone's not as wholesome as she seems. _He grins before snatching his wallet from the pocket of another set of his pants. "Got it!" He waves it in the air triumphantly."

"Finally macho man, I'm starving, and we better hurry Debbie's Diner closes at two." She grabs his arms and pulls him out of the room as quickly as possible before letting him walk on his own on the outside.

* * *

"So Ben what brought you to Bon Temps." Adele asks him after she settles into her armchair, she's fixed up a tray of sandwiches and tea for him which is on the small coffee table in front of him. He's just happy Sookie is sitting by his side, though she sits as a 'proper lady' should with a respectable space between them.

"I was looking for a nice quiet town to settle down in, decided this was the best one for me."

"Our town is small but very connected, I'm sure glad Sookie's been able to show you around." Adele smiles as she looks at her granddaughter proudly. _She loves her a lot. _He's never felt guilty for killing Sookie's parents, they were going to harm her and he couldn't allow that, but he does admit sometimes he wondered if her grandmother was enough for her.

"Oh yes Ma'am your granddaughter has been nothing but polite."

"Gran I couldn't let him walk around all confuse and such, that wouldn't be very Christian of me." _Christian?_ Idly he wondered how religious Sookie was and where she put a creature like him into the grand scheme of things.

"Oh good." Adele smiles fondly between the two of them as if she can't believe her eyes, following Sookie's lead he grabs a sandwich of his own and bites into it.

"Mmm. Mrs. Stackhouse might I say this sandwich rivals my own mother's cooking, and she always won the blue ribbon at the fair for her apple pie." He can see Sookie choke down the last bit of her sandwich, they hadn't discussed his back story but he wanted to be the perfect kind of guy her grandmother could want for her. He didn't dare to read Adele's mind since Sookie had reacted so negatively to it the day before but he could see Adele wanted a proper gentlemen for Sookie, what southern grandmother didn't?

"Oh my thank you, are your parents very upset with your move?"

"Unfortunately they haven't been in my life for a long time now, they died in a flashflood when I was just a boy."

"Oh no I'm so sorry for your loss. I hope Bon Temps can be a place you can live happily then." She sounded genuinely sorry and he was almost sorry he had spun that sad tale, yet he was glad she had believed it.

"I hope so too." He smiles at Sookie, and though she's been holding back a laugh since he started his tale, he hopes she knows he's sincere about the last bit.

"What is it you do Ben? Or are you looking for a job, I know Jason and his friends all work on the road crew it seems to be a job the younger folk like."

"Oh Gran I don't think…" Sookie is quick to ward off the topic.

"Actually for the moment I'm living off my great-grandfather's inheritance, but thanks for the advice." Inheritance was always the best case scenario in these instances, it left less questions.

"That's just how Jesse Compton lives his days, he comes from a very old prestigious family, he's our neighbor."

"Kind of, you have to cross the cemetery to get there." Sookie points towards the door. "But he's closer than the actual town."

"He's part of the Descendants of the Glorious Dead, had a relative who died in the civil war."

"Glorious dead?"

"It's a group meant to honor those who fought in the civil war." Sookie clarifies for him

"We accept anyone who had a relative who fought in the civil war, north or south doesn't matter much to us."

"I'm not sure if any family member fought, no ones ever mentioned it." He remembers the flocks of vampires that came to the new states, a war was always such a feeding frenzy. "I think that would be a nice research project though."

"Oh do you enjoy research?" Adele seemed extremely pleased with this new bit of information, and it was true… mostly. It wasn't his fault he lived through the history and didn't have to actually research it.

"I'm a bit of a history nerd, never went to college for it but history books are a guilty pleasure of mine." Adele's eyes widen with obvious happiness and surprise.

"Well now I've never met a young man so into history, I always loved hearing tales of the old times."

"Oh yes, I do think that the world must have been a nicer, gentler place." It wasn't, not really there was always blood and gore spilled unnecessarily. Still whatever got her on his side he would do, plus there was a time and place where the social formalities had been nice.

"Oh yes I agree completely." Adele takes a moment to think before smiling slyly at Sookie. "Well then I don't mean to rush off but these old bones need more rest than they used to. You two don't mind me. It was nice to meet you Ben, I don't think Sookie could have run into a nicer boy."

"My pleasure Ma'am, and thank you for the hospitality." Adele gave him a smile before she left them alone and went up to her room. The door shutting behind her with a thud, that could be heard around the house.

"I'm pretty sure she just gave us permission to ravage each other on this couch." He appraises her and the couch as if he's really considering going for it, _not yet. _She laughs and rolls her eyes at him.

"Yeah… No, I'm sure she thinks she's being sly and giving me a moment alone with a boy."

"I think she likes me." He grins as he slithers his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer, thankfully she obliges and leans into his side without hesitation.

"Yes she does, she also might be happy I've brought a boy home for the first time."

"I'm the first boy?" _Good I should be your first everything._ It scares him slightly how much he simply wants to own her, pleasure her, touch her, how his body just knows she's his.

"Well man I suppose." She corrects herself with a giggle. _It would be so easy, to press her down into the couch, to let his hands just glide over her touching everything, tasting everything. Blonde hair fanning around her as she arches into me. _She looked so innocent in her powder blue dress and white cardigan, the headband in her hair pushed it back and let her neck become more accentuated. It was so hard not think of her and think of claiming her.

"Sookie Stackhouse I'm honored."

"What can I say, I think she was worried for a while there, one time she even asked if Tara was my girlfriend or my _girlfriend_." Her cheeks are flushed and she toys with a button on her cardigan. "I think she was relieved and disappointed when I said I was straight."

"We can prove it to her if you like." Without preamble she slaps him on his abdomen. _She obviously likes it rough._ All day she had been pushing and pinching him discreetly whenever he had made a "nasty" comment.

"Now, no nasty talk do you hear." She chastised even as she smiled. "Besides I'm sure she's glad I'm no Maudette Pickens either."

"Let me guess whore of the town?"

"Eh, I don't know but once I caught her running out of my parents… well I guess Jason's house in nothing but her skivvies. It was… enlightening. Then all that locker room talk the boys spread at school didn't seem like just talk." She shrugs her shoulder, and looks up him curiously. "Anyways, so do you eat? Or have you just been pretending?"

"Huh?"

"I forgot to ask today, I hope you're not repulsed by food or something I could have made something up for my Gran." It's endearing how much she wants to accommodate him in her life. He's happy that though she's determined that they only be _friends_ for now she's still pulling him closer and making room for him, he wasn't too sure that would be the case.

"It's okay Sookie, I can eat and it does nourish me, not completely but it still tastes the same, it just doesn't fill me up." He remembers trying to stuff food down his throat hoping to make the hunger go away, every time ending in feeling more sick than anything while his hunger for blood overpowered him.

"You're going to stay here right?"

"Yes, I told you I would."

"Then maybe… maybe you should find someplace more stable than a hotel room?" _Stable?_ He suppose she was still worried he was the flighty type.

"Well I suppose I'll have to start looking for somewhere to keep up with my cover at least."

"I think a house will do you good." She's still not meeting his eyes, _are you that worried I would leave again, do you not believe in me?_

"A house, that's a lot of unnecessary room." He knew that he would stay here for a while, until Sookie decided it was time to move on, but he had never actually considered buying a house. Unlike other vampires he didn't much care to own multiple properties he was content in moving from hotel room to hotel room. He should have expected that his intended would want some stability especially in the beginning of their relationship. _Idiot, I should have bought a house ages ago. _

"Oh, well we don't have apartment complexes here but in Shreveport they do."

"That won't do that's too far from you." Her smile lights up the room and she shifts in the couch to get closer. _If you want a house, I'll buy a house. _

"Well then we need to find you a house."

"I guess we do." He knew their relationship wasn't exactly where he wanted it to be, but he would work on it and if she needed him to buy house to become more dependable for her, then he would do it.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! I would appreciate any feedback you have on this.**


	9. Celebration

**A/N:** As always thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me. I hope you guys enjoyt this chapter!

**Celebration**

"Is this romance?" He hadn't kept up much with the entertainment of humans but he knew this was considered outdated for the times. Despite that and the black and white theme Sookie had seemed enraptured throughout the film. When he had come over for the day she had immediately led him to the living room floor where she had set up a nest of pillows and a bowl of popcorn. He had been pulled down to site beside her and instructed to not interrupt. He had obliged simply because the moment her eyes hit the screen they had glazed over with something akin to adoration.  
"Absolutely." She nods fiercely ponytail bouncing up in the air. Her tan legs ensconced in only jean shorts were folded under her. "He loved her and she loved him, but he gave her up for the good of the world."

"Perhaps he didn't love her enough." He couldn't fathom letting Sookie go in that manner, especially if she was willing to stay by his side.

"He did, he just wasn't selfish."

"True love is always selfish." Love in general he had seen was destructive in it's nature. He had seen kingdoms and empires built and destroyed by love. Though the film had done a good job in telling it's tale he couldn't believe that it was true love the main characters had between each other.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him curiously.

"If you love someone then you care about them above all else, nothing should matter but them." Death/pain/pleasure/life was all mixed into love you couldn't have one without all the others and though he wished for nothing but pleasure between Sookie and him he knew that eventually pain would seep in, it always did. Once people gave themselves completely to one another the darkness everyone hid inside was easily exposed. He wanted her to do that, wanted her to show him her fears, her worst nightmares, and her pain, he wanted everything from her.

"That makes sense, but it was still romantic what he did." Her voice becomes wistful and her eyes dart back to the rolling credits.

"You found him appealing didn't you?" He didn't understand it, Sookie was young and vivacious while the man on the screen had been old and brooding. _What was the appeal?_

"I don't know TCM is the channel Gran and I watch the most, I suppose it's a little hard not to fall for all the men on here." She turns to face him biting her lip anxiously before continuing. "You know you could look like one them."

"What one of these guys on TCM?"

"Yeah, I mean you could just grow out you're hair a bit." She's smiling and pushing on his hair, her warm fingers threading through his hair was intoxicating and soon he found himself leaning in.

"Would you like that?" His breath ghosts on her lips and if he just moved a little bit more he could capture them. But he won't do it, he needs her to move forward, needs her to take the next step. _I can be your friend, but I know you want more._ Her cheeks are flushed and her heart is thumping, and he just needs her to lean in a bit more.

"Well I…"

"And then she was angry, when I didn't call, I just don't get that girl." Jason's booming voice assaults him as the door is swung open and though only a second ago Sookie was close enough to kiss she was pushing herself back to lean onto the couch in a flash. _I thought I was fast._ Just in time since her brother enters not a second later.

"So how did she end up at your place?" _Hoyt, your back, great._ He had been having a great morning with Sookie and now that was over.

"Well… what's going on here?" Jason asks the minute he looks around the room and notices the pair of them on the floor.

"Hi Jason, Hoyt, nice to see you too."

"Where's Gran?" Jason's voice is laced with warning and Warlow can tell Sookie's sarcastic voice is egging him on.

"She's in the back gardening, we were watching a movie can't you tell." She holds up the popcorn bowl with a fake smile.

"Now.." Before Jason can begin what is sure to be another tirade about propriety, Sookie's grandmother comes in through the back door.

"Jason honey you're back, come in here, you too Hoyt let me fix you guys something to eat." Without any preambles she rushes over to greet the boys.

"Hi Gan." Jason answers looking away from them, to smile at his grandmother.

"Hi Mrs. Stackhouse." Hoyt and Ben recite together, and for a moment he does feel like a _boy._

"Ben you too, I'm sure you'll enjoy a home cooked meal." No one dares to protest as she ushers them into the kitchen and settles them around the table. Sookie wordlessly begins to help her grandmother prepare plates piled with food and that's how he finds himself having lunch at the Stackhouse house.

"It's sure nice when you don't have to be rushing off after lunch to work Sookie." Adele comments as they eat.

"My days off are nice Gran, but Sam's been real nice to let me come on full time even though he doesn't really need four waitresses. I'm not going let him down by coming in late." It bothered him that Sookie had to work but he figured in a town like this that was the norm, still he could have easily taken care of her and her grandmother if that was what she wanted. He hadn't brought up the issue yet, he wasn't sure if she would take any offense to the offer but figured she might, she was a stubborn willful girl and he realized that she had a lot of pride that she refused anyone tarnish not even a family member.

"So Sookie you still coming over later, it's for Hoyts birthday after all." Jason interjects harshly.

"Oh well… I'm not sure." She's twirling her green beans around with her fork, purposely not meeting anyone's eyes. _So it's Hoyt's birthday._

"You said you were last week." Her brother won't let up even though she obviously doesn't want to talk about it. _Did you have big plans Sookie?_ He knows how big birthdays are for humans, it doesn't surprise him after all when you have less than one hundred they probably matter more to you.

"I know… but I kind of figured I'd spend the day with Ben."

"Ben can come along too." Hoyt adds smiling at her, they meet eyes which has Sookie blushing like a tomato. _I can also rip out your ribcage in under a second. _He grips his fork more forcefully willing himself to not reach over the table and stab Hoyt through the eyes. He doubts Adele would appreciate cleaning up blood.

"Oh I don't know, I was just thinking we would do something like watch a movie or something just us and Gran." She discreetly places her hand on his knee under the table, _Do you know how much I want to kill him right now?_ She must know something's wrong because she obviously wants to calm him down even if it means touching him like this.

"Come on Sook, don't be selfish let Ben come, after all he could meet a lot of new people." Still Jason won't let the matter go, idly he wonders why Jason wants him to go so bad. _What are you planning?_

"That would be nice, I would love to spend more time with you Ben, but it would probably be better if you got to meet more of the young folk that's around here." _Trust me you're very young at least compared to me. _Still he can't say no now, when it would seem odd that he wouldn't want to go, after all most humans thrive on interacting with one another.

"Why not, after all it is for Hoyt." He smiles at the boy who only has eyes for Sookie, _we'll see just how special you are Hoyt. _

"Great." Sookie's voice drips with sarcasm but her hand hasn't moved yet so he gives it a squeeze.

* * *

"Too much?" She asks as she twirls around in the red sundress her hair is down in curls and she just looks ripe for the picking. _Gorgeous._

"No, you look perfect." He had a left after the lunch fiasco ended so that she could get 'ready' he didn't understand why she felt she needed hours to get ready but he could admit she looked good.

"You don't look too bad yourself." While he had wasted most of his time reading and doing crossword puzzles he admits he took a little longer to get ready.

"Now don't you two look like the perfect couple." Adele coos as she studies them.

"Gran!" Sookie immediately begins to protest but Adele won't listen as she waves her hand at her dismissively.

"Shush now honey."

"I agree I think we look marvelous together." He pulls her closer to him and grins at how red she becomes, her face basically matches the color of the dress.

"Now Ben I must tell you that her curfew is midnight that being said I go to sleep at ten, I'm a very deep sleeper." With a wink in his direction she begins to shoo them out of the door despite Sookie's scandalized protests.

"Okay now I think she gave you permission to ravage me." Sookie mocked as she led them to her tiny yellow car.

"Told you she liked me." Sookie huffed in what he presumed was annoyance.

* * *

"So you just found him wandering around?" He's sure they think they're whispering, or something close to it. The moment they had walked into Jason's house he had been accosted with so many introductions it had been dumbfounding how many young people actually lived in such a small town. Once Sookie had made sure he was fine hanging out with her brother and his friends her own friends had dragged her off to get some 'punch' in the kitchen. He was in the living room settled around a coffee table with most of the guys cheering the birthday boy on as he chugged his fourth beer in the row. It wasn't far, and despite the loud music Sookie's conversation might as well have been occurring right next to him.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sookie answered her friend Tara, who had taken one long look at him and smiled knowingly at her friend.

"Damn Sook, how come in this whole red neck fuckin town the one time something delicious comes around your pert ass has to find him first!"

"Lafayette he's not gay, it wouldn't have matter if you saw him first."

"Trust me honey, that's what they all say." With one lascivious wink which has the girls giggling.

"Plus were just friends." Both Lafayette and Tara share a look that begs to differ.

"Friends my ass Sook you got the whole town buzzing about the pair of you, besides it's not like you weren't marking your territory showing him off yesterday." Tara calls her out and Sookie immediately begins to drink out of the red plastic cup, still he can see the red flush that envelopes her. _Is that what you were doing, well I could have found a much better way you could have marked me up. I would not have minded. _

"Okay shush now you nosey Nelly's , don't scare him off." They leave the kitchen and walk over the crowd gathered around Hoyt bypassing the people who have made a makeshift dancing floor further to the left of the living room.

"Your back." He grins as she sidles up to him and slides into the empty seat next to him, while her friends have found they're own entertainment handing Hoyt bottles of tequila and vodka.

"Sorry I just don't like beer much." She makes a face at the bottle in his hands, he didn't like it much either since he couldn't really get drunk off of it, but it did weaken his mental powers a bit. She holds up the red cup for him to taste, and he drinks a mouthful readily, _sweet and tangy with a kick at the end._ He licks his lips while keeping his eyes on her.

"It's good."

"I'm not much of a drinker but this stuff is okay." She shrugs her shoulders and turns around to see the show. He would be hurt that her attention is off him and on Hoyt, but she moves her chair over a bit more and soon enough she's leaning to his side. _She might be looking at you but she's obviously all mine._ He grins smugly which only widens when he puts his arm around the back of her chair and she doesn't protest.

The moment is ruined a moment later when Jason comes up to him, the boy's had a few beers already and though he's not staggering Warlow can tell he's not all there either.

"Mind if I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Despite his answer Jason still stands though there is a free chair nearby.

"Outside." With a nod of his, Warlow begins to get up.

"No, why just talk here Jason." Sookie pleads as she grabs onto Warlow's arm refusing to let him up.

"It's okay, I'll be back." She sends both of them a warning look before reluctantly letting go of his arm.

* * *

The air is crisp and the moon is shining offering little cover for creatures of the night. Still he can hear the slithering of snakes not too far off and the fluttering of birds taking flight.

"So what's up with you and my sister." _Not a man of subtly. _He turns away from the scenery and focuses on the here and now. He takes in Jason defensive stance, the way his arms are at his sides ready to take action if need be, how his eyes have a glaze across them indicating he's just consumed alcohol.

"We're friends." He answers with this because this what Sookie wants so he figures he best keep up the front.

"Don't bullshit me!" The angry tone Jason has is grating his nerves, and he almost swipes his hand out to choke the boy. _Hi Sookie, yeah sorry I kind of killed your brother. _He didn't want to go back in with that sob story and begging for forgiveness so he kept his cool.

"We _are_ friends." It was technically true even though for him they might as well skip over this friendship business, after all they were destined for each other.

"You two don't act like friends. Now I don't know what kind of impression she gave you, but Sookie's a good girl she's never act like this around anyone." He admits he respects him for this, despite the lack of finesse he has Jason is only trying to protect Sookie and if there's one thing he can respect it's that.

"Look Jason I know Sookie is a good girl, she's someone to be respected. I won't disrespect her in anyway, I'm not going to hurt her." Jason could never imagine how much he actually means that, the hope of finding Sookie was what had made the loneliness bearable for the last couple of centuries. She was his life.

"You better not." The anger in his voice wasn't as strong as before but Jason didn't loosen his stance.

"I know it's sudden but I feel we have a real connection and trust me I would never do anything to jeopardize that." The boy eyes him down and there must be something he sees that makes him back down.

"Respect her and we ain't gonna have an issue." He puts out his hand which Warlow takes readily.

"Don't worry."

"Good come on let's go back in Hoyt's probably passed out by now." Jason says with a laugh as he leads the way.

Hoyt isn't passed out on the floor when they head back in but Jason seems to lose interest in this as soon as a brunette with very little clothes on finds him and pulls him on to the dance floor. Hoyt missing wouldn't have bothered him much either except for the fact that Sookie wasn't there either. Her friends he found easily in a corner of the room taking shots with a couple of guys who didn't mind having salt smeared all over them, but his blonde is nowhere near. He could open his mind up and try to locate where her shields are but he doesn't want his mind inundated with the drunk thoughts that are bound to be found here. So instead he quickly inhales deeply through his nose.

Her smell is far too distinguishable that despite all the bodies in the small house it's not hard for him to latch onto her scent. He's not too worried when it leads him deeper into the house bypassing couples who are locked at the lip. _Bathroom, humans always have to use the bathroom. That's where she's at. _He had expected her to be in her seat waiting for him but he can't fault her if she needed to use the restroom. He's not too happy when he finds himself turning away from the long line of girls forming outside a door and towards another hallway where there's another door closed.

_She went in there, _he takes another breath and realizes the other scent intermingled with hers must come from Hoyt. _What the fuck is going on?_ He's about to barge in but doesn't want to cause a scene or give any warning so instead he leans closer and listens in.

"Aww man Sook, I didn't mean to drink so much." Hoyt sounds sad and pathetic and though it disgusts him he can tell Sookie is probably going to sympathize.

"It's okay Hoyt it's you're birthday your turning twenty-one what else are you supposed to do."

"I'm never drinking again."

"I'll remind you of that when you head into Merlottes asking for a beer for the first time… legally." She laughs a little and though he tries to get into the boys mind to see her he can't, Hoyt's mind is a mash of images that make no sense, _he probably has his eyes close. _He gets out of Hoyt's mind before it makes him sick.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"I wasn't going to leave you on the floor." He can't even get angry, she was helping a friend and though he disliked the notion of Sookie even being alone with that guy he knows she's not the type to abandon someone in need.

"I love you Sookie." _On a second thought, maybe pulling out your ribcage would be too nice. Peeling skin off is always an interesting death, though messy. ._

"Shh… don't say that, that's nonsense." Thankfully she didn't reciprocate or who knows how many people would have died that night. He would never have harmed her, but the party goers would have found their 'fun' night ending in a blood bath.

"I do, I mean it. I don't care who hears it I don't care if Jason knows."

"Shut up Hoyt you're drunk, don't… just don't." He can hear the anger in her voice, _what happened between the two of you?_

"Don't you love me?" The boy seriously had a death wish.

"I never said I did." _You're not saying you don't._

"But you let me…" _What did you let him do Sookie? _

"Hoyt!" She cuts him off with a screech. "Look I'm gonna go you just sleep it off, you'll be fine." He can hear her rush out of the room before the boy can protest. She's careful to open the door and close it behind her silently which is when he finally sees her.

"Ben!" He's startled her and though at any other time he might have been grinning like a Cheshire cat he can't get past the words echoing in his mind. _I love you SookieI love you SookieI love you SookieI love you Sookie._ The filthy words the boy had uttered were wreaking havoc in his mind and though her presence settled him a bit, it also urged the demon to act, to dominate.

"We have to talk." Before she can answer he grabs her hand and pulls her along, making sure to go out the back door he noticed before so that Jason won't see them leave. She needed to explain some things and he wasn't going to take no for answer this time.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Revelation

**A/N:** As always thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Revelation**

"Ben." She's digging in her heels and trying to pull back but he can't let her, _we need to get away, away from that horrible bedroom._ "Ben." She doesn't let up even though he's obviously not planning on stopping anytime soon. "Goddamn it Warlow! Stop!" She yanks on her hand hard making her charm bracelet jungle and he let's go to avoid hurting her. "Look I let you have you're caveman moment back there because I know what you heard probably sounded bad but I'm not letting you drag me into the forest, when there's no one around us." She was right they had reached the edge of the property and though the night air felt better than the humid house people preferred to stay close to the alcohol and music.

"What the hell was that Sookie?" He demanded as he gave up and decided to have the conversation here.

"He's just drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying." She's trying cover up everything and it bothers him, _why can't you just be honest with me?_

"He said he loves you." That had hurt the most, he knew the boy harbored feelings for Sookie but it burned him that he hadn't been the first to declare his love for her.

"A minute before that he was talking about how good looking Jason was and if he was gay for thinking that." She's pulling at his hand as if begging him to let the matter go, but he couldn't. There was something she was keeping from him and it was driving him mad.

"I've seen how he looks at you Sookie, now I'm done with this you need to tell me what happened between the both of you." He _needed_ to know, if it was going to affect them this much then it had to be dealt with.

"I already told you that's none of your business!" There's fire in her eyes but he won't let her stubbornness get the best of him.

"If he's going around thinking he's got a chance with you I think it is."

"I didn't say I loved him back."

"You didn't say you didn't." Perhaps if she had he could let this go, but if she had feelings for Hoyt he had to know.

"It's his birthday, I'm not going to be mean to him on his birthday."

"Sookie just tell me." He's close to begging because what could be so bad that she just couldn't tell him. _You used to tell me everything, I don't want there to be secrets now._

"You need to trust me, besides it shouldn't matter, it doesn't matter. Were not, I'm not yours just because of some contract some asshole of an ancestor signed. I belong to myself." He almost wants to laugh,_ then what have you been doing if not pulling me in? _He can't help it when his fangs click into place and though she visibly startles she doesn't mention them.

"You're right you're not mine because of some contract." He pulls her by the waist closer to him refusing to let go. He can't help the darkness that surges throughout his body, honestly he's surprised he hasn't done anything more drastic by now. "You're mine because you want to be." She's breathing heavily as if she's run a marathon but when his words hit her she's stun. Until she's not and then she's slapping him and pushing him away.

"Fuck you Warlow!" She shoves his hands off from her and steps away from him.

"Well isn't that just a dirty mouth for miss manners." He smirks at her and the fiery in her eyes intensifies.

"You're such an asshole." Before he realizes it she's jumped on him and they're tumbling down. Her hands are smacking him everywhere they can hit and though he puts his hands up defensively it really doesn't hurt. "You don't get to come here and demand answers about what I did! I did it because I wanted to and that's it!" She's pushing and shoving him but he can hear her voice break and he realizes she's crying.

"What happened Sookie?" The worst scenarios come to his mind. "Did he force you? I'll kill him!" He's already trying to get up even though she hasn't answered because that must be it, _that's what happened._

"Oh cheese and crackers no, Hoyt would never he's too nice." She pushes on him harder to keep him on the ground, and though he could easily push her off and zip back into the house, he also doesn't want to leave her alone when she's so frantic.

"Why do you protect him so much he's not a saint?"

"He might as well be."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was me, okay I wanted it and he did it because I wanted it." She's crying again and it hurts him. He wanted her to confess but now he's not sure if he should have pushed so hard for it. "I wanted him to touch me and he didn't want to because I'm Jason's little sister but I wanted it, it was my birthday and I wanted to. I had never even been kissed before and Hoyt's sweet and I knew he wouldn't go too far so I made him do it. Then he wanted to be my boyfriend because that's what you do, that's what you should want if you're a good girl, but I'm not and I told him no, and then you came and started talking about belonging to each other and it's just too much." She's pulling on his shirt and babbling and though her words are coming out clear enough despite her tears, it's the images she's projecting that gets him.

_"Hoyt please." She groans as she pushes up against Hoyt, her yellow party dress is hitched up and she's straddling him in the front seat of a truck._

_ "Sook, Jason's my best friend." He protests even as he continues to pepper kisses all around her face. _

_ "Don't you want me? Am I not pretty enough?" She moves his hands from around her waist to rest on her thighs._

_ "Sookie you're beautiful." He punctuates this by kissing her mouth, she closes her eyes and pulls on his hair._

_ "Then?" She asks when they pull apart for air._

_ "I want to but…" She guides his further up her thighs under her dress and arches into his touch._

_ "You're the only boy I've kissed, you're my first, my only…" The words do their trick and soon enough she's gasping. "More oh moremoremoremore." _

He wants to throw up, wants to murder Hoyt, wants to tear Sookie's dress apart and show her what she really should beg for. At the same time he's comforted because she's finally let him into her mind even if it was unwilling, and it feels familiar and new in the best ways despite the disgusting imagery.

"I didn't want you to know."

"I… I don't even… do you want him?" Her memories made it clear she wanted Hoyt in the moment, _was that all it truly was or did I mess everything up by leaving you?_

"God no! Don't you get it?" She's tightening the grip her thighs have around his stomach and looking at him pleadingly.

"He was your first?" _I should have been your first, I should have been there._

"I didn't know you were coming back a couple weeks later, I didn't know what you were. Besides it wasn't like I gave myself to him, it was just touching." Even he can hear the disbelief in her own voice. _It might have been just touching, but Hoyt has been the only one to treat you like a woman, to make you feel like one. Until now. _He lunges forwards and pulls her down to him, their faces meet and soon he's attacking her mouth with his.

It isn't gentle, it isn't chaste, it isn't gentlemanly, this isn't Ben kissing Sookie, this is Warlow claiming her. She's giving as good as she gets, with every nip to her lips he can feel her nails dig into his shoulders. Her moaning is spurring him on and then when he feels her tongue lick his fangs he loses it. He's flipped them over so that she's the one on the ground and she automatically wraps her legs around him he can't help but buck into her.

"_So good, so right, perfect, Sookie, Sookie, Sookie."_

_ "Warlow, don't stop, don't stop!" _Their mental communication only intensifies his need, he wants her, needs her, and so he'll take her.

"Sookie, where did you go?" Unfortunately it seems her friends won't let it get that far. He doesn't even need his vampire hearing to listen to them so it's no surprise when Sookie's eyes widen as she moves to unwrap her legs from him.

"Tara leave the girl alone, shit if I disappeared with that boy I'd be up to no good." Thankfully they're too far from the house to be seen or he's sure Sookie would be slapping him by now. Still he motions for her to hold still, it would be too obvious if they came out now.

"Lafayette this is Sookie."

"Did you not see him?"

"Fine I'll give them ten more minutes but then I'm looking for her. We don't know him he could be some crazy killer."

"Hater." They hear a door slam and so they slowly get to their feet.

"I can't believe that just happened." She's smoothing out her dress trying to pat off the dirt.

"I can." He grins as he helps to pull twigs out of her hair.

"Warlow, oh my god what must you think of me." She covers her face with her hands, but he won't have any of that so he pulls them away.

"Hey, I think what I always have, that you're perfect." He makes sure to look her straight in her brown eyes, and when he sees her smile he knows he's done his job right.

"You don't have to say that because of what just happened."

"Trust me Sookie I'm not." After she's done inspecting herself and him she gives him a short nod.

"Okay I think we should head in." She lets him lace their fingers together and decide to head back to the party together. _Killing Hoyt might not be the best course of action._ He doesn't want to anger her nor make her think that she can't open up to him without there being any fatal repercussions. He couldn't worry about that now though, because she was sending him these secret smiles, that couldn't mean anything but _I'm yours. _

**A/N:I know this is a shorter chapter but I really didn't think another scene flowed too well. ****Please review and tell me what you think! **


	11. Working

**A/N:** As always thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me. I'm so sorry for the long wait it was a hectic week, I had wanted to update sooner but it just wasn't possible. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Working**

"Sookie stop staring at your boyfriend." He was currently pretending to browse through the local newspaper, after last night he was determined to settle down in this town, even if that meant buying a house. Sookie and her friends were watching him from what he assumed was the bar, they were trying to be subtle and since his back was facing them as long as he kept his head down he was sure they would think they were succeeding.

"He's not my boyfriend." _Say what you want darling, I know the truth._ It seemed so did her friends.

"Sure hooker whatever you say."

"He's not." Even though she attempted to sound forceful he could hear the hesitation.

"Well then why is he sitting in a booth looking for a house?"

"Because he needs one."

"I bet he's getting a yellow one with blue trim." _Interesting._ If he was honest for himself the house was for Sookie, he would have been fine living out of the hotel room until the town started speculating. Whatever Sookie wanted is what he would get since his hope was that in the near future she would see it as her house too.

"Tara." There's a warning in her voice.

"Just saying, wouldn't that just be your dream come true?"

"I already have a house, I live with my Gran."

"Guys can you at least pretend to work." Sam's gruff voice carried over.

"Sorry Sam." He heard Sookie apologize before scuttling over to the table closest to him.

"Hmph I'm not on your payroll." He could see Sookie's smile widen as her friend sassed back to her boss.

"You're a distraction." When Sookie suggested he eat there for lunch he had worried he would be bored, after all searching through the newspaper would take him a few minutes but it hadn't been all that bad, after all he got to see how she worked.

For the most part her job seemed to give her some satisfaction, he could tell she enjoyed being active and interacting with others even if the citizens of Bon Temps weren't always the most polite. He didn't like the fact that she had to work, or that she was constantly running back in forth, but he did enjoy the pride she took in it. He had seen many of the towns people and realized that Sookie's work ethic wasn't the norm. Her insistence of being able to support herself was admirable.

* * *

"Find anything you like?" Her sweet tone saturated his ears and for once it was directed to him. He had been a bit despondent when the bar had begun it's busy hour which Sookie had called the "after work rush", her sweet smiles directed at him and short stops to see how he was had ended. She was sliding into the other side of the both with a plate of pie and ice cream and a cup of coffee.

"I don't know renters are a little odd here." He holds up a newspaper he had circled, in big bold letters the words "Only Christans" had been chosen as the title for the ad.

"Oh that's just Mrs. Jackson she owns a couple of houses, but don't bother unless you're a single woman she won't rent to you." She began to eat her pie with vigor.

"Yes well I didn't see any of her listings as particularly promising anyways, I do have a new idea." Actually it had been the only real idea he had since starting the house hunting business, after all leaving a paper trail wasn't ideal, and he figured a one time transaction of buying a lot would seem less suspicious than a monthly occurrence. He had heard of a wolf pack construction company in Shreveport that were known for these type of dealings.

"Oh what is it?" _To build us your dream house. _

"What if I build a house?"

"Build one?"

"Yeah that way I don't have to deal with a renter or anything plus I could have a house that's specific to me." He hoped she liked the idea and didn't seem too put off by it.

"Well that would be nice but isn't that going to be time consuming? I mean Jason sometime helps out the construction crew and they work on a house for more than a year."

"Well I would contract out of town." She gave him a queer look but didn't ask more about that.

"So what's the first step in doing this?" Her eyes got wide and he was glad she seemed excited about it. He hoped she would help him and that ultimately the house would feel like their home.

"Well I would buy a property then figure out what I wanted, draw out a blue print."

"Buy a property? Sam's owns a bunch of places I bet you he knows who you should talk to."

"Actually I already found that out, there's a Charlie Wilson owns a lot of places near town."

"Well aren't you Mr. Proactive." She ate the last bit of her ice cream before pushing her plate away.

"Is that your lunch?"

"Hmm… yep." She took a sip of her coffee, it was strong.

"I thought you were working eight hours today." He knew that humans needed more nutrients than he did especially when they were very active like Sookie.

"Ten actually Arlene called and said she had to take Cobyto urgent care, said she'll come as soon as possible but I promised to help out for the first two hours of her shift."

"Sookie, maybe you should eat some more." He wondered what it would take to get her to eat a cheeseburger. He found it odd that was all her lunch consisted of since whenever they were at her grandmother's she would serve herself seconds.

"Don't worry, Gran made a big breakfast this morning." She smiled at him but he couldn't return it.

"I'd feel better if you ate a proper lunch." _Especially something with more calories than that black coffee. _

"I appreciate your concern but honestly I'll be fine." She waved off his concern which irritated him a bit. But he couldn't just let it go, _what if she got sick?_ He had heard of humans especially females who would intentionally starve themselves, he had seen the health complications that occurred.

"Sookie…" _Are you ill? Why won't you eat more?_ Before he could voice his concerns she's getting up and ready to leave him.

"Look the early dinner rush is about to begin so I need to go but you should go talk to Charlie Wilson, if your serious about this building a house stuff, you should start ASAP." She gets out of the booth and though he follows suit in order to convince her to eat some proper food, she's spinning around to face him. "Don't worry so much." She pecks his cheek and she's off. He decides it wouldn't do to make a scene here but he promises himself the conversation isn't over. He does take her advice and head over to find Charlie Wilson.

* * *

The trailer isn't anything what he envisioned an office to be like but out here he expects this wasn't so abnormal. It's located just behind the police department though it's on it's own lot. He's starting to head up the stairs when the door opens and a young women comes staggering out attempting to juggle her bag while slipping on her shoes and shutting the door. _What is it with the human race? Always trying to multitask even when they really can't. _

He waits for a moment until she turns around.

"Oh my God!" She screeches when she spots him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay this damn heel just wouldn't fit." She seems to remind herself and starts smoothing down her skirt and adjusting her fiery hair. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Charlie Wilson, this is the address he posted on his ad."

"Oh yes it is." He gives her a questioning look, _is this his secretary or something._

"Can I see him."

"Oh sorry, it's me I mean I'm Charlie Wilson." She holds out her hand for a handshake which he takes.

"I'm Ben Flynn I was hoping to discuss buying one of you're properties."

"Great, come in then do you have a specific one in mind?" She opens the door once more and leads him inside, past a waiting room and into a small office. She opens a file cabinet and starts looking for something.

"No not yet, you have five right?" The ad had given the address of all the properties on sale but none had stood out to him.

"Yes there's five on sale and there's six more that can be leased." Finally she faces him with a stack of papers.

"Here are the list of the properties and some pictures of them. If you want a tour of any of them we can set up an appointment. I would recommend it to get a first hand feel." _Then Sookie can pick the best one._

"I think that would be a good idea." He smiles at her and he can hear her heart speed up. She bites her lip, _how unethical would it be to drink from her?_ For the most part his feedings have been limited to mostly Monroe since the sheriff was in Shreveport he rather not eat too close to the area. Charlie smells good, about as good as any human with most of her scent masked by some dreadful perfume. Still she looks healthy and he can tell her hair color is natural so at least the chemicals wouldn't bother him. _But Sookie is going to meet her._ The thought seals it, he definitely can't drink from this woman. His food source haven't come up, she hasn't asked if he feeds and if he does from who but he's sure it's a conversation that is approaching. Either way he's not sure what she'll make of it but her actually meeting one of his blood bags doesn't sound like it would go well so he would rather avoid. "Well thanks for your time Ms. Wilson."

"Call me Charlie." She was a forward woman and though he knew most human men found that alluring he really didn't.

"Right well I should be off." He walks out of the trailer and seeing the sun beginning to dip he starts heading back to his hotel room, papers in hand. _Only three more hours until Sookie is off._

**A/N: I know it's short but it was needed to set up what's coming up next. Please review and tell me what you think! Also I usually like to thank everyone who reviewed individually through a PM and I didn't do that for everyone for the last chapter, mostly because I'm not sure if you guys find it annoying or don't so I would like some feedback on that as well. **


	12. Nutrition

**A/N:** As always thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me and motivates me to update as fast as possible. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Nutrition**

"This feels good." She was stretched out on the couch with her feet on his lap. He had met her at her house after she was off from work and had time to settle herself in. After greeting him once he arrived Adele had mysteriously become very tired and headed up to her room. They had then agreed that watching a movie sounded like a good idea, and though at first she was reluctant to he had persuaded her to get as comfortable as possible.

"I told you."

"Yeah, yeah story of your life." She yawned stretching out a bit more causing her back to arch. He watched the swell of her breasts, through her loose grey shirt she had changed into. Her shirt rode up a bit allowing a sliver of skin to appear just above the red shorts she wore. _You look good enough to eat. _She had taken a shower so all he could smell was her and some lingering soap scent. He forced himself to look at her eyes which held a wicked gleam in them.

"You should be watching the movie, Olivia Newton is singing, it's a crime not to watch." Despite her words she smiled at him and allowed one of her feet to move against his thigh.

"I prefer watching you." With a growl and flash of movement he quickly had her pinned to the couch, while she yelped in delight.

"Well you are my guest I guess I should be accommodating to you." When his lips attacked hers, her arms instantly wrapped around him and her fingers began to thread in his hair. He could hear her muffled moans and feel her body arch into him, a growl of pride escaped him and when he reached up to palm her breast her legs immediately wrapped themselves around him. He couldn't help it when his fangs clicked out, but she didn't seem to mind. Her own hands began to run up an down his spine and the mewling sound she was making was driving him mad.

_Please Warlow Please… _He loved it. Loved the fact that she was careful about keeping everyone out of her mind, even him, yet once he got her like this: hair spread out like a halo, legs wrapped around him in a vice grip and her body yielding to his, her thoughts couldn't but flood into his. He ducks his head into her shoulder kissing, nipping and just letting her smell overtake him

_ God fuck Sookie I want to bite you so bad. _He wants to feel his fangs penetrate her, slice through skin and be immersed in her. The image is so strong he can't stop it.

_His fangs deep within her while her hips continue to urge him, blonde hair pulled back, tan skin glistening with sweat, she was delectable. The two fang bits where gushing but no drop was wasted as he lapped it all up. _A gasp of surprise is all he hears before she's pushing him off and away from her. She isn't strong enough and though he could easily keep her pinned he doesn't want to scare her so he moves away. Her eyes are wide and she's holding her knees against her.

"What was that?" She demands, even as she labors to breathe. He curses himself he's sure she would have let them continue kissing for a while longer and now thanks to his impatience he would have to spend the night trying to calm her down. _Idiot, I knew she was in my mind, why the fuck did I have to get so carried away._ He's thankful he can feel her shields up and holding strong.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you… I just got carried away." Understatement of the year, her body had felt so good under his he couldn't help but imagine how much better it could get.

"Yeah I can see that, why were you imagining that?" Her eyes are wide and she looks like she's ready to bolt. This was the last thing he wanted, for her to be scared of him.

"It's a vampire thing, I can't help it." It was true he didn't like the fact that he got off on imagining himself hurting Sookie, picturing tearing at her skin and drinking everything she offered. He didn't like that he was such a monster but he couldn't help it.

"I thought you ate food, like real food not humans." Perhaps he was doing more harm than good in trying to appease her by trying to keep his monster chained up all the time? After all she would come to see the real him eventually.

"I told you I can eat food but I need blood too. Not as much as other vampires and not as often but I still need it." She's rubbing her temples like he's giving her a headache.

"Are you sure?" He almost wants to laugh at her question. _Am I sure? _ He had over a millennia to experiment on his body, to trying and chain the beast down, it wasn't a complete success but he had become content with the balance he had reached.

"Trust me Sookie I've attempted to survive without it but I can't. I go mad with hunger after a few weeks and start to attack anything in sight. I'm sorry." She bites her lips but he's grateful that she scoots closer to him and she doesn't seem frightened as before just curious.

"Have you eaten since you got here? Is that even the right word?"

"Yes, to both, I've fed a couple of times." He's going to answer any question she has truthfully, wants it all out in the open.

"From who? Someone in Bon Temps?" He can see the worry in her eyes and he's quick to reassure her.

"No, in Monroe." She nods her head.

"Are they dead?"

"No, vampires don't have to kill in order to feed at least not once their a few years old. Newborns are ruled too much by their hunger they can't control themselves well, especially if their maker doesn't care. But no a vampire can feed from you and as long as they remove their mark the human would never have to know." It's a lot more information than she asked for but he rather give too much than feel like he's holding out on her.

"How can you forget something like that?"

"Glamouring." He had told her about glamouring when she was a child but even then she had laughed at the idea that someone's mind could be rearranged so easily by a vampire.

"Is it really that effective?"

"If done right yes."

"Is it… does it happened like you just imagined with me?" He wonders if the emotion in her eyes is jealousy? While a part of him hopes it is another worries that it's disgust.

"Sometimes some vampires can't distinguish feeding from sex but it doesn't have to be, some think humans are just blood bags only good to drink." Sex and drinking were really the only things that drove most vampires especially anyone under fifty but the older you became the easier it was to distinguish it and the more picky you got about who you would eat.

"What about you?"

"I just take what I need no more no less and then I make sure they can never remember it." He had become a master of glamouring careful to chose only those who seemed mentally stable. Glamouring anyone who was even a little mentally unstable was a bitch.

"Can you feed from a person multiple times?"

"Yes, you have to be careful to not take too much since your blood does take time to replenish itself. But daily short feedings are doable." She leans forward and brushes her fingers against his extended fangs. He can't help but close his eyes, her touch was so innocent and sensual he almost came.

"Do you want to bite me?"

"I don't want to hurt you, but yes."

"What's it feel like?"

"There's certain humans who know about vampires and choose to remain as companions." Honestly more were pets more than actual companions but he didn't want to bring that up. That's not what she would be to him so it didn't matter. "They say our bite is quite pleasurable as long as it's consensual and even our blood is something they enjoy."

"Your blood?" Her faces twists up as if the idea is leaves a bad taste in her mouth. It doesn't surprise him most humans have an aversion to blood and if it weren't for the affects he was sure no human would willingly drink it.

"Yes there are things such as blood bonds where if you were take enough of my blood I could sense your emotions."

"What if I drank your blood?"

"Then the bond would become stronger as well as giving you certain health benefits. It all varies on the age of the vampire, but mine is very old so it would strengthen you considerably, especially your immune system."

"So it's magic."

"In a sense yes." He wasn't sure what made their blood so different he was sure Lillith had known but she wasn't much of a sharer.

"Would you bite me if I asked?" Her words bring the image hurling back to the forefront of his mind and he doesn't hesitate in answering.

"Instantly."

"Is that like becoming boyfriend and girlfriend in the vampire world?" He grins, because to humans he supposes that's exactly what it would seem like, unless you actually became involved in a blood bond it was hard to really understand the intensity of it. He himself had never allowed anyone willingly to drink his blood so if Sookie agreed to it she would the only human to have tasted it.

"Not necessarily, some chose to bond with more than one human or even vampire but it's emotionally draining from what I hear."

"What would it mean for us?"

"That you were mine, and I'm yours." _Forever. _Even though he sees the spark in her eyes that's gearing for a fight she still climbs on top of him and straddles him.

"Would you still feed on others?" She's not looking him in the eyes instead looks at his blue shirt and the buttons she's started to toy with.

"Never, I would never touch anyone else's blood again Sookie. Yours calls to me, it makes my mouth water, anything else would taste like dirt after I have tasted yours." His words have turned her on and even if he couldn't smell the evidence of that her thighs tightening their hold on him is enough. He pulls her closer and runs his tongue across her skin, her heart's thumping and calling out to him, and even though Sookie arches her back and elongates her neck she's not begging with her words so he won't do it. _Not yet. _With one last nip he moves and kisses her mouth before pulling away. "But I won't not unless you want me to, not unless you ask for it."

"I was just curious about your nutritional needs." She tries for nonchalance but he's seen the spark of interest in her eyes and knows that she'll consider the topic more in the future.

"Speaking of which what have you eaten for dinner?" Her earlier meal hadn't left his mind nor had the way she had so easily glossed over his worries.

"Ugh, please don't, I'm eating trust me I just wasn't hungry at work okay." She slips off him and moves sit back on the other side of the couch once more.

"I worry, I know a humans' body requires a lot more nutrients than mine does." He doesn't like the space she's created once more as if she's punishing him for caring about her.

"Warlow I ate a piece of pie and ice cream not a cracker and a glass of water. Please don't try to monitor my life I can't handle that, I can take care of myself." She runs a frustrated hand through her hair. He hates that she's making him feel bad, bad about caring about her, bad about wanting to do anything in his power to make sure she's good and healthy.

"I'm not saying you can't, but I want to make sure your healthy." _Why can't you see that I worry about you, that I love you enough to care about anything that affects you?_

"Look I love that you're attentive and that you care so much but you need to pull back a little and trust that I can handle my own life." _Too soon?_ He didn't want to suffocate her, he knew she was at an age where most humans felt the need to declare their independence in every way, he could tell by her defensive stance she wasn't going to budge. So gave in. This time.

"Okay. I trust you I do." He did trust her, he just knew she could get carried away with things.

"Okay?" She waits for him to nod, and once she does she's all smiles. "Good now how did meeting with Mr. Wilson go?" He was happy she changed the topic since he didn't want to dwell on their argument too much.

"Actually it's a Ms. Wilson and I wanted to show you this?" He pulls out the stack of papers from his back pocket. Smoothing them out before handing them over to her.

"Oh wow." She takes her time browsing through each of them. "Found any you like?"

"Well I was hoping you could help with that." She looks up and gives him the biggest smile before answering. He noticed that whenever he asker her opinion she would glow with happiness.

"Sure, what's something you really want it to have?"

"A small distance to this house." She smiles slyly and her cheeks redden but she resumes looking through the papers.

"These two are pretty close not as close as the Compton house but considering there's no graveyard from here to there it wouldn't be a bad walk." She points to the third and fifth locations.

"Charlie said we can set up an appointment to look at them in person."

"We?"

"I would love it if you could help me I would understand if you didn't want to."

"I would love to!" She squeals and hugs him. "I work the late shift the day after tomorrow if that works."

"That's good enough for me I'll call tomorrow and set it up. I'm glad you're happy."

"I'm just glad you're serious about this." He kisses her chastely and she moves to cuddle closer to him. "Now we should really start watching the movie Sandy's almost going to come out in her leather outfit."

"She's the good girl gone bad?"

"I hear that's what happens to most of us." She gives him a cheeky smile before turning her attention to the television. _You little minx. _Still he lets her get away with it after all he had already frightened her once with his overtly brutal images, he figured it was best to balance the night out by playing the respectful human. He was glad they made serious progress she been privy to his most intimate fantasy and while it had spooked her she hadn't fled from his side. _Soon Sookie I'll have you underneath me and begging for it. _He grinned even as he tightened his hold on her. _Soon._

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Destruction

**A/N:** As always thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Destruction**

"So tell me again when you bought this car?" She's running her hands along the black leather, stroking it with her small hands and he holds back the growl in his throat. _Pathetic I'm getting turned on by her touching a seat._

"Yesterday, I went to Shreveport figuring I should have bought one before I even came to town." Bon Temps was small and honestly he could zip around it easily but keeping up appearances were becoming a nuisance, if he had to walk by the main street to get to Sookie's in a human pace once more he was going to lose it. Visiting her at night was easier since Adele never questioned him much and he could run through town without fear of exposure but during the day time he had to run through the woods or walk through the town. The SUV would definitely come in handy and he was sure Sookie liked it, he could tell by the way her eyes had widened the moment she saw it.

"Is that why you didn't come around last night?" She was still looking at her armrest as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Miss me?" He grins and revels in the blood rushing to her skin.

"Hmph as much as a sunburn." She mocks him but he can see how easily his words affect her.

"You don't burn." He states very matter-of-factly, she was made to be in the sun, it could never harm her.

"Dang it, that's a fairy trait isn't it?"

"Yes," He laughs at her put out look. "But yes I got in from Shreveport a little later than I anticipated and didn't think your grandmother would find me so charming if I showed up so late unannounced." _Plus I didn't think you would let me in if I showed up at your window, though your disappointment is obvious, so maybe you would have._

"Well I didn't miss you, but I didn't not miss you." She supplies finally giving him the eye contact he's been yearning for. "Besides Jason was there after my shift still talking to Gran, it was nice kind of like he still lived there." She smiles wistfully, before a questioning look rises. "What did you two talk about the other night at the party?" The ill fated party that they had both decided to avoid discussing about. He was still smarting after the fact that _that boy _had touched her in places he had yet to while she was obviously still too embarrassed to talk about it. He didn't want to argue and he hoped they could move on without ever having to mention it again, but he knew things like this didn't stay buried for long.

"Nothing much, just you."

"Peachy," The sarcasm rolled off her in waves. "Well whatever you said must have worked he told me that "the new guy" wasn't so bad after all. It was almost like you glamoured him or something… you didn't did you?" Her tone had gone from playful to accusing in seconds after she must have realized how much of a possibility that was.

"No, though if he had put up too much resistance I might have." It would have been the easiest method to dealing with Jason, he could understand the overprotective brother role and to a degree appreciated it, just not when it was directed to him. Still it would have been the last option to use since he really did want Jason to support his endeavor towards Sookie.

"Don't say such nonsense, now you can use your vampire powers on anyone you like but keep my friends and family out of it."

"If you insist." He wouldn't promise her that, since he was sure he wasn't going to keep it. He sees the suspicious glint in her eyes but she doesn't continue her assault and instead lets it drop, thankfully.

"We're almost there." She adds after motioning to her right, and after glancing down the street he can see the large FOR SALE sign that's gracing the barren land that seems to be mostly made up of grassland. It was the first property they were visiting today, Charlie was set to meet them there to give them the big selling points. "Hopefully you find one you like."

"I hope so too." He doesn't tell her that the only factor that really matters is whether she likes it or not, he's glad she seems excited about his house project but doesn't want to scare her off by telling her it's really _their _house he's building not his. Even though Charlie hasn't arrived they get drive up and get off deciding to explore a bit without the salesman trailing along.

"Warlow get down!" She laughs as he begins to climb the tallest tree he can find.

"I'm just checking out the view." He sees her sly smile and knows that if she wasn't wearing that red sundress she would probably be hoisting herself up as well. He's about to zip down and get her when he hears the rumbling of a vehicle down the road, so instead he drops down like a cat. Which has her giggling at him, she's all smiles, her blonde hair is shining in the sun and she glows. He wants to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. Kiss her so hard she'll have to imprint this moment in her mind forever. Unfortunately he can't because at that moment he hears an overly high pitched 'Hello' coming their way. He's disappointed when Sookie immediately stops laughing and starts smoothing down her dress to look more appropriate, but he follows her lead and puts on his most charming smile.

"Hello." He replies as he spots Charlie making her way unstably in some large high heeled shoes and an incredibly short dress. She smiles tensely at him and he looks at Sookie to see she has a similar look on her face.

"Well it's great that you could make it out today, and you brought company! It's always nice to have a second opinion for a purchase so large!" She continues to eye Sookie in a way he doesn't appreciate. _Please be his sister, his friend, his lesbian friend, a cousin fuck anything but wife or girlfriend. _Charlie's thoughts are pathetic but laughingly so, he figures an introduction is needed.

"Yes this Sookie," _My beloved, my intended, my mate, mine, _any of those would have suited him fine but they had yet to discuss their label since the infamous party so he doubted she would appreciate the label. He's still deciding what to add to it when Sookie speaks up.

"His girlfriend." Sookie adds quickly while shaking Charlie's hand. _Or not. _Still he can't help the arrogant grin the graces his face. She was _his girlfriend _which for all intent and purposes made her his.

"Oh how nice." Charlie's fake smile stretches tighter as he slips his arms around Sookie's shoulder. "Let's start with the tour."

Overall the property is nice enough, it's close to Sookie's home, has a large woodsy area that wouldn't have to be removed for the house to be built, it's far enough from town that privacy wouldn't be an issue, and it's large enough that a plantation style home would be doable without looking crowded. It has many selling points and isn't very expensive but none of these things are what Sookie wants to talk about the minute they get into his car and start driving to the second location.

"Charlie's a girl." She states and looks at him as if she's expecting a specific answers.

"I noticed." He doesn't really know what to say, so what if she was girl, sure it surprised him due to the name but in the end it didn't really matter.

"I bet you did." She sneers at him and he wonders why she's angry at him, but he hears the jealousy in her voice. It elates him because for once she was feeling what he seemed to feel every time that boy came around her. He gave her the reassurance he was sure she needed.

"I'm a faithful _boyfriend _and only have eyes for my one true love." He coos at her attempting to grab her hand and even though she lets him lace their fingers together she grimaces and looks down at her lap.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"I don't mind, after all I want to be yours and you to be mine." She felt like his, every inch of his body screamed that she was his to claim, he never felt at peace until she was in his presence. It was pathetic how much she owned him and it hurt that despite her affection towards him especially lately, she had yet to declare her self as such.

"But I shouldn't have just said that just because…" She trails off while her face blossoms in reds.

"You were jealous." He adds helpfully holding back the smile he'll know will anger her.

"No!" She cries instantly before slumping down in her seat and adding, "Yes, she's very pretty must look very edible to you." She sounded defeated and it worried him that she thought so little of his affection towards her.

"I only want to eat you." _In every way possible._ He resisted pulling over, and showing her just how many ways that could be.

"I liked the property." _Always changing the topic just when we get to the good stuff._ He lamented for both him and her since he's sure she would very much enjoy what he had to show her.

"It was nice." Still he plays the dutiful Ben glossing over any mishaps they have.

"Do you think it's 'the one'?" She quotes with her fingers and he laughs.

"I don't think so, did you think it was?" He wasn't sure if he would buy the property it was certainly lovely and Sookie had enjoyed it but he wasn't sure she loved it.

"I'm not sure." He nods his head agreeing, he's determined to find something she'll love.

He's sure that the last property while nice definitely was not 'the one' when he sees Sookie's eyes light up when they reach the second property. It has less woodsy area than the one before but is located next to a lake that offers a spectacular view.

"Your property would end right at the edge of the lake so you would be free to enclose that area." Charlie continues to talk looking at a clipboard and spouting out facts ranging from past uses to recent alligator sightings. He doesn't really listen because all he can see is Sookie. How her mouth is quirked up, her eyes sparkling as she stares out at the sprawling land, she's mesmerized by it and he knows this is it.

"I'll take it." He realizes he's cut her off when he finds Charlies mouth halfway open.

"We haven't even discussed pricing…" Charlie starts to protest, but he waves her off nonchalantly.

"Just get me the paperwork." Charlie gives him an odd look but then smiles brightly.

"Well alright I'll get that as soon as possible."

"You're getting it? For real?" Sookie looks at him like he could be joking about this.

"Yes." She squeals with delights and launches herself into his arms.

"Oh my gosh the house is going to be beautiful." She's grinning and happy and this is all he ever wants for her.

"We should celebrate!" He announces once they wave to Charlie as she heads off in her car.

"Ugh I wish I could but I have work." She looks one last time out to the lake before turning back to him. "We should get going I don't want to be late."

"Well we can always celebrate after?" He offers and she bites her lip before nodding.

"Yes we need to, this land is beautiful."

* * *

Her pink lips are all pout while the shimmering make up above her eyes glitter in the faux light, her black shorts ride up with every step and if they were just an inch shorter he's sure he would be able to see more than just her thigh. He's not ashamed to admit that every time she had to bend down to pick something up his eyes couldn't help but be drawn straight to her ass.

"Maybe you shouldn't check out Jason's little sister while he's playing pool." He glances away from smooth tan skin to find Tara sitting once seat over from him at the bar. He laughs a little before sipping more of his whiskey before replying.

"He looks a little busy to me to really care." Jason had some brunette girl wrapped all around him as he waited for his turn as he played with Hoyt in the corner.

"Maudette Pickens." The distaste is evident in her tone and her frown becomes harder. "Jason is always one to think with his dick." _Someone sounds jealous._ He grinned, these small towns always were good for the tawdry love triangles.

"I don't think you're old enough to sit here or drink that." He motions toward her beer she had begun to sip.

"Sam won't care… much besides as long as I say I'm just holding it for Lafayette he can't do much either." She grinned at her own plan.

"Hey guys having fun?" Sookie drawls from behind the bar, quirking her eyebrow at Tara and her beer.

"Loads." Warlow deadpans though he does enjoy having Sookie's skin so close he could reach out and touch it. _If only she wouldn't slap my hand away, then I'd try it._

"Almost done, just going to gives these to the guys." She says as she starts pulling out two beers. "Lafayette's just finishing up cleaning the kitchen but he said ten more minutes." She tells Tara as she wipes the beers off with a rag.

"Not like I got anything better to do." Tara mumbles taking another sip, which Sookie gives her the stink eye for.

"Be back in a second." She smiles at him seductively before winking at him. He turns to see her walk to the back were Jason and Hoyt are, she hands them the beers quickly but the boys proceed to make small talk with her. He watches the easy interaction between Sookie and her brother, but what irritates him is how Hoyt examines her and the blush that blooms across her skin.

"So you know huh, about those two." He turns to see Tara watching him and the scene before him. He looks down to see his own body has tensed up while his hands unconsciously have turned into fists. He tries to relax it's pathetic that a mere human has been able to read him so well.

"She told me it wasn't serious."

"It wasn't…" She's about to take a drink of her beer before she corrects herself. "Well for her it wasn't." He's completely blocking his mind, he doesn't want to see the boys fantasies or sick thoughts of adoring love, he doesn't want to see any of that ever again.

"He loves her doesn't he?" He knows he does, despite Sookie's protests that it was just a drunk declaration he knew better. Knew how much Hoyt thought of Sookie, how much he wanted her, it made his insides burn.

"Oh yeah, big time." Hoyt's talking to Sookie while Jason has started analyzing the pool table, it looks intimate. The small smiles they're sharing, the way they laugh at some dumb joke Jason makes, like this was the life she was meant to have. He's downed his whiskey by now and thinking about ordering another when it happens. Hoyt brushes his hand slowly across her cheek to push back a strand of hair that had fallen out of her pony tail. _Push him away, push him away, push him away! _ She doesn't she giggles. _He breaks the pool stick in half before shoving it through Hoyt's stomach, the stench of acid and blood would fill the air and though Hoyt cries for help it doesn't last long as he shoves his hand into his mouth and pulls out his tongue, it doesn't take much forces before it rips off completely leaving his mouth a bloody mess. The boy's still alive, he can't cry, can't move much, but he's still breathing until the blood is too much and he suffocates on it. _

The imagery is too much and though he thinks about going over to her he won't, he's not that pathetic, instead he slams a twenty on the bar and walks out heading to his car. _How can she do this? Why does she do this to me? _ His head is full of angry swirls demanding he kill, hunt, murder, anything to satisfy the demon. He punches a tree and hears it crack before it falls down.

"Ben! Ben!" He hears her running out of Merlotte's, he thinks about running off _ I didn't do anything she did! _He's so angry at her at himself at Hoyt and everything and everybody in this stupid town. "Wait don't go." He keeps moving until she's followed him farther into the woods, he won't have any interruptions if they're really going to have this conversation. Finally when they're in deep enough that any screaming won't reach anyone in Merlotte's he turns to face her.

"What the hell Sookie!" He's yelling, he doesn't want to be but he can't help it. He's hurting and she's the one who is causing the pain.

"I… what's wrong?" She shakes her head like he's acting insane. _Are you kidding me? _

"Don't do that, don't pretend you didn't do anything." Her eyes become hard like steal before she answers.

"I didn't." _Why am I always in the wrong? Everything I do is for you, every moment all I can think about is you why do you have to act like this? _

"Fuck! Why do you have to flirt with him knowing I'm right there!"

"I wasn't…"

"Yes you were, he had his hands on you and you didn't do anything!"

"Hoyt's my friend I can talk to him if I want to! Besides were not even dating this shouldn't matter." She's defensive but he won't let her out on this one, it was the last straw, maybe if she hadn't been so affectionate the last few days her acts wouldn't seem like a betrayal. That's what it felt like, this morning they were looking for land to build their house on, she had seemed so happy and now she was pretending that he was in the wrong when he wasn't.

"Really were back to that? What about the last few days? I'm not your boyfriend but we can make out on the couch or you can tell some other girl that you're my girlfriend just so that she'll stay away?" He's going to make her face the reality of their situation even if she doesn't want to admit it. They were together and that was that.

"If you liked Charlie so much you should go and make sure she's not talking to any guys!" She screams at him, looking at him like he had been the one flirting with some other girl.

"No, Sookie you don't get to do this. I love you, I have waited for you for over a millennia and if you're not ready well then I'll just have to wait some more. But I'm not going to stand by and watch you flutter all over somebody else while you lead me on." His heart sagged in the realization, _maybe she's not ready, maybe she wants to live more, feel more, without me._

"That's not fair! You can't just always throw that in my face, I'm sorry I haven't been waiting for you since the dawn of fucking time. I'm sorry that I'm not falling at your feet just because you say you want to marry me." She's crying and though he wants to comfort her he can't because he's hurting too, and it's not fair. It's not fair that she so easily builds his hopes up by wanting him to have a house to have stability _for her, by arching into his touch and begging for more_ when she so easily discards his feelings by shoving another's affections for her in his face.

"But you don't have to be cruel either, you have to decide what you want. What you want me to be for you now. If your not ready then that's fine but don't toy with me." She doesn't say anything and before she can he hands her his keys. "Take them, drive yourself back home I need to think." He takes one last look at her before running off. _I didn't want to make her cry, but she needs to know. She needs to decide for herself what she wants before pulling me in deeper._ He laughed joylessly at that, he was already too far gone to ever come up again. He would always be hers even if she cast him aside for another, he would always want her, only her.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think? Hate it, love it, tell me why I want to hear it all.**


	14. Reconstruction

**A/N:** As always thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed the last chapter. I'm really sorry that updates are slowing down, I'm trying to work on a schedule that works better since updating everyday during the weekday just isn't feasable anymore. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Reconstruction**

Right 1, 2, 3, 4, turn left 1, 2, 3, 4, and repeat. She had been at it for the past five minutes, he wasn't sure what she was doing, pacing left and right made no sense to him. He had thought of opening the door and ending her misery but he didn't feel so generous towards her at the moment. Still he couldn't let her suffer that long and figured if she didn't stop in two more minutes he would open the door. Finally he heard her pacing stop and after one excruciating long 20 seconds there was a knock at his door. He didn't rush towards it, didn't want to seem too eager, but he couldn't help it if he walked faster. He had spent yesterday wandering the forest pissed off and determined not to see her. He accomplished his goal but had ended up feeling bereft more than accomplished.

She stood there, chewing her lip and her nervousness was rolling off her in waves.

"Hi." She finally said after they stared at each other in silence for a while.

"Hello." His hand digs into his hair of their own accord, he doesn't like this awkwardness between them. This was _Sookie _his intended, his beloved, they should be able to feel comfortable in each other's presence but after their blow out he didn't know how exactly he should act towards her.

"Um… I brought you your car I didn't… I thought you would go get it yesterday." She digs into the pocket of her jean shorts and fishes out his keys handing them over to him.

"Thanks, I didn't think it was prudent." He sees her toy with her pockets a bit more and he knows she has more than that to say.

"Can I come in?" She asks finally looking up to look him directly in the eyes.

"Of course." He lets her walk buy and makes sure to close the door partially.

"Close it completely, please. I think we should have some privacy for this." The click of the door shutting is loud and when he turns to see her, she's standing by his dresser with a determined look on her face. "I'm sorry, kind of." She starts off brusquely.

"Kind of?" He's amazed she's still willing to fight him on this, still she swallowed her pride and came to see him so he figures he can't expect her to be completely able to take the blame.

"Yes." He wonders if she's skirting around the issue again, because he refuses to allow that to happen today.

"Okay..." Before he can argue his side she cuts him off.

" No you talked last time I need to say how I feel now." She looks him squarely in the eye and he backs down, willing to give her time to say what she needs to say. "I think you overreacted. I'm not saying I'm right and you're wrong; but I'm not saying I'm wrong and you're right either." He suppresses a grin at that, he wasn't surprised his girl wasn't the type to really admit her faults but he was glad she wasn't saying he was the one completely in the wrong here either.

"Interesting so who exactly has the fault here?"

"We both do. You're too hot headed, I understand the issues you have with Hoyt and I get you don't like him but he's still my friend and I'm still going to interact with him, you don't run my life. But I admit that it wasn't right how I was acting with him nor was it right how I've been acting with you." He was glad that she was attempting to see his side of things and he figured that as long as they were able to openly discuss these things they couldn't fester and ruin the budding relationship he hoped they had started.

"I thought we were moving forward?" He was honestly at a loss at how their relationship was progressing, she was so hot and cold around him that it was driving him mad.

"We were, I mean we are. I want to move forward with you." She took a step closer but stilled herself. He understood, they needed space to have this discussion.

"Then?" He wondered what exactly did forward mean to Sookie?

"I want to help you settle in here, I want you to be part of my life, I want us to be more. I don't want you to run my life, I don't want to feel like I can't talk to anybody else and I don't want to feel like I'm leading you on either." He felt her standing on the edge, unwilling to drop down quite yet with him. She didn't trust him enough yet for that, but that was to be expected he had not been in town long enough, it was still too soon for her to promise him forever yet. He was just glad she was willing to step up to the edge for him. He looks at her and sees that she said her piece and is waiting for him.

"Okay, I understand that you are independent and I know times are different now, I will try and give you the space you need in that perspective." He saw how eager she was to provide for herself, how she worked to help her grandmother keep the house up and he knew how much pride she had in herself. It was something he admired about her and he didn't want to take that from her.

"Thank you."

"Now I think I should tell what I need." He waited for her to nod her acquiesce before continuing. "I need to know what we are, I need us to be more defined, I can't be your friend and your boyfriend whenever it suits you. I'm sorry for how I acted." Perhaps it had been too much, but these fleeting promises of _maybe_ that she kept doling out to him didn't seem fair either. "I don't need you to give Hoyt up as a friend I need you to set boundaries with him if we are to become more than friends, if not then we need to set boundaries for ourselves." The last bit was the hardest to say, but it had to be done. If she wasn't willing to commit to him then he wouldn't force her but he also wouldn't make himself suffer in that manner either. Her body pressed against his, her soft supple skin under his lips had brought him to the heights of euphoria within the last couple of days but if she wasn't his, wasn't only his, then he couldn't continue to touch her in that manner it wouldn't be right.

"I agree. I think… I'm ready to be your girlfriend, I know that you're looking for more but this is what I can offer right now. I think… I don't know I figured we would be friends for a long time first but I don't think were very good friends." She sounded sad, he remembered how insistent she was that they become 'friends' before starting an intimate relationship. She had acted like their time spent when she was younger had accounted for nothing and it had hurt him a bit.

"I don't agree with that, I think we're excellent friends." They had spent time watching movies, walking around town joking and she had so at ease with him that he wondered what the magic ingredient to becoming 'friends' was. He had assumed they had never stopped being friends.

"Friends can resist making out on their grandmother's couch." She pouts and he moves to sit on the bed pulling her down beside him.

"Sookie I've known you since you were a little girl, I was your friend, I played hide and seek with you, we would sit for hours and watch the clouds and make funny shapes from them, and you would tell me about everything important in your life. What makes you think we have no foundation for our relationship?"

"I don't know, I wanted to show you, I'm not that little girl anymore, I'm more… I don't know what, but something's changed."

"I know you are different and a lot of things have changed but that doesn't affect what we had does it?"

"I guess not, I don't want you to see me as someone who gives in to you easily."

"Trust me I could never see you that way, but I think we both have to give a little more in order to make this work. I will try to keep my temper in check and you could not fight me on everything."

"I guess your right."

"So it's official then?"

"What?"

"You're mine." _Mine. _He savors the word on his tongue. Sookie was his.

"I'm your girlfriend, caveman." She corrects him easily nudging his shoulder at the 'caveman' comment.

"Fine, I'll take what I can get." He's just glad she came looking for him, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out before going back to her side and declaring himself a fool.

"Well actually I kind of need you to do something first." She has a sheepish look on her face and the rose color blossoming on her cheeks lets him now she must be embarrassed about what she's about to ask for.

"What is it?" _Anything, I'd do anything for you. _

"Ask my grandmother's permission."

"Permission?" Sooke was full of contradictions sometimes, she wanted her independence and yet thanks to her grandmother's upbringing she yearned keep certain traditions.

"I know it's outdated but you like that kind of stuff don't you?"

"Are you calling me outdated?" He added as much injury as possible to his tone, obviously compared to her he was ancient, still he didn't like that she saw him in that manner.

"Of course not!" She smiles sheepishly at him. "I'm calling you an old fashioned gentlemen, which would be a compliment."

"Uh, huh, so I simply have to ask her if I can court you?"

"Exactly, and then it can be official!"

"Since we're going with old fashion traditions shouldn't I ask Jason, since he is the man of your family."

"Oh please don't start. Besides I'm sure you already have his blessing."

" Okay I can do that." In fact he was more than pleased to do it, once he asked her grandmother's permission he was sure the whole town would find out about their arrangement.

"Great, can you come over tomorrow I have to work but I have the early shift so I was thinking you could come over after. What do you think?"

"I think that would be fine, in fact if possible I would like to do it tonight." She smiled widely.

"Sorry I have work later and Gran's going to be busy at the church all day." She reached over to grab his hand and laced their hands together. "I'm really happy though."

"Me too." He wrapped his other arm tighter around her body. _This felt right, perfect. _She was in his arms and for once their future together didn't seem too far off for his liking.

* * *

"Okay remember Gran already likes you, so don't be too nervous." He hadn't even had the chance to reach the door before Sookie had almost tackled him on the porch steps. While he enjoyed the enthusiasm for his arrival she had immediately begun to smooth down his shirt and inspect him all the while reciting rules and tips on how to treat her grandmother.

"I'm not nervous Sookie, but I think you are."

"I'm sorry, everything is going to be fine she already trusts you I just, I mean this is it. I want her to know how much you mean to me." He reached out grabbed her chin lifting her head up to meet her eyes.

"Sookie, I love you and I promise you everything will be fine." He gave her a chaste kiss, their first one since the horrible tiff they had had the other day. He felt her lean in and attempt to deepen it but he pulled away. "First lets get this out of the way and then we can continue."

"Okay." She agreed with a goofy grin, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into her house.

* * *

"Sookie honey be a dear and go prepare some sandwiches, I'm famished." Adele gave her granddaughter a reassuring smile, as Sookie reluctantly stood up from her seat next to him and headed into the kitchen. "Now that she's gone I think we can really talk." Adele admitted conspiratorially as she leaned forward in her armchair.

"Yes I suppose we can." He took an unneeded breath, he was sure Adele wouldn't deny his request but he had spent centuries waiting for this moment and it was a little jarring. "I wanted to ask your permission to court Sookie." He looks at Adele and sees her take in his words, her passive face doesn't change and he's not sure if that's a good thing or bad. He's about to read her mind when she begins to answer him.

"Sookie is a grown young woman, mature and very independent she doesn't need my permission to date you." Before he could object she waves him off. "That being said Ben you're a sweet boy, and I know that there is an age difference between you and Sookie but that doesn't bother me. Why my own parents had a fifteen year gap between them and they loved each other very much. Sookie is a special girl and well I always hoped she could find someone special for herself and I'm just glad she didn't have to wait long for that person. "

"Thank you, I want you to know that I truly do care about her."

"I know you do, since the moment you got here Sookie's been nothing but smiles and I know that's because of you. I'm not going to pretend you two won't have your problems, she's a stubborn girl who has too much pride for her own good, but I've never seen her so besotted with a boy." She winks at him with a smile, just as Sookie enters the room carrying a tray full of sandwiches.

"What did I miss?" She asks as she settles herself back into her seat while placing the tray on the coffee table.

"Oh nothing much dear, but I did just realize that I have to talk to Maxine Fortenberry she said she would bring her green bean casserole to the next meeting but Mary Lou already offered to bring one. We can't have two casseroles, there would be an uproar." _The great casserole incident of 2001._ He holds back the laugh, but just barely, wondering how much of that is true and how much is made up just to give him and Sookie time alone.

"But I though you were hungry?" Sookie looks at her grandmother inquisitively while staring at her cooking dejectedly.

"You two enjoy I have my own things to settle."

"Are you sure?" Adele simply waves off Sookie making her way upstairs and out of sight. "You asked her didn't you?" The moment her grandmother is out of sight she turns on him forgetting all about the food.

"Yes." He answers, smirking at the urgent look in her eyes. He knows that her grandmother's opinion is something Sookie takes serious consideration of, and Adele seemed simply enamored by him. _Who knew Adele would be such a good ally to have?_

"Well? Stop being coy, what did she say?" She urges him by pushing on his arm.

"Well… of course she said yes, did you have any doubt about it?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure."

"So it's official you're my girlfriend." He smiled smugly at her before throwing his arm around her and scooting her closer towards him. He's surprised when she doesn't shove him away.

"Well more like you're my boyfriend really." She corrects but still burrows herself deeper into his side. He laughs, but he doesn't correct her because it doesn't matter, it's true he's hers, he's never had a choice in the matter but he doesn't mind much. He was born to be at her side and even if he had to become this monstrosity of a hybrid to do that, then he can live with it.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Spark and Fizzle

**A/N:** So this chapter has been done basically for a couple of days now, but I was waiting to see how the finale went before posting. It was a mixed bag for me since there were some parts I really hated and others that I thought were great and interesting. I won't say much since some of you might not have seen it yet, but yeah this definately an AU story. Also for all my Eric/Sookie fans I have a new oneshot called Family Ties and it would be neat if you guys could check it out. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!

**Spark and Fizzle **

He's _starving_. Despite the fact that the fried chicken and greens Sookie had made for him were delicious, for human food, it felt like rocks going down his throat. He didn't want to offend her, he could tell how proud of herself she was for cooking him a whole meal complete with berry pie for dessert, so he ate it all. Even asked for seconds.

He thought it would be a short date, after all it's Sunday tomorrow and she still heads to church every Sunday morning with her Grandmother, and sometimes Jason, but despite her early morning activity she hasn't said a word and instead decided they should take a walk around the property, since the moon was so 'pretty'. With a wave from her Grandmother they were off, and that was how he found himself now. Starving, alone in the dark with Sookie and her veins calling to him like a siren. Her hair has been swept up in a high ponytail and her neck has been fascinating to him all night.

"Warlow? Are you even paying attention to me?" Her agitated tone lets him know she had been waiting a while for his reply. He forces his eyes away from the slender slope of her neck to her eyes to find them full of annoyance. He graces her with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how pretty you were." It's not a lie, exactly. Her neck is very beautiful, though he might be a bit biased on that factor. Her eyes light up with the compliment and her frown disappears even if she doesn't smile at him.

"Well I guess I can forgive you for not listening to me then. If you were admiring my beauty that is." She laughs at him, and he realizes he probably sounds like a lovesick teenager to her. He looks around to find that they're on the edge of the backyard and if they went deeper into the woods it would be the exact place were they would meet up when she was a child. "Come on." She grabs his hand and pulls him into the woods, once they reach the clearing made up of weeds and grass she stops and looks at him.

"Did you ever come back here, after I was gone?" He's begins to walk around and realizes though it's been a decade later nothings really changed, except for a dead log residing nearby.

"Only like everyday of my life." He quirks his eyebrow at her. "Well I mean some days I couldn't but I liked to be out here, it was quiet." She walked over to him and grabs his hand in order to lace their fingers together. "It reminded me of you." She smiles shyly up at him and he can't help but pull her into his arms for a hug. He's knows this is just begging for trouble. He can hear the blood pumping in her veins, can smell how delicious it is, he's so hungry, and it would be so easy to just nibble on her. He should push her away, should run to Monroe and finally have some blood, should do anything but pull her closer; but that's exactly what he does.

She's been so loving all day, wanting to hold his hand, cuddle on the couch, sneaking sweet kisses while helping her grandmother garden in the yard. It's their first official day as a couple and he doesn't want to rebuff her in anyway, wants to show her how much he loves and cares about her and how happy he is that she's letting him show her. Despite the fact that his light has never been stronger the darkness gains strength from his hunger. So it's no surprise he instantly begins to nuzzle her neck, which makes his fangs click out instantly. He's willing them to go back when he feels her push him into the tree. He could stand his ground, after all he's much stronger than her, but he lets her force move him against the tree.

"Now we can make new memories." She murmurs before claiming her mouth with his. Her mouth is sweet and he just wants to devour her, her tongue instantly licks his fangs making him groan, _Sookie do know what you do to me? _His whole body wants to consume her, dominate her, mark her, wants everything with her. Wants her blood to flow into his mouth just as much as he wants her tit in it too.

She's pulling on his hair and he hoists her up for better leverage, her legs instantly wrap around his waist. He turns them around so that her back is to the tree and though he worries it might hurt her back too much, she starts rubbing against him and any worries flee his mind.

It's just a second when everything changes for him. One of her hands has slithered under his shirt to touch his bare skin while the other continues pulling at his hair, he's moved to peppering kisses on her chin then neck when his fang accidentally nicks her skin. It's just a drop. _Sunshine and honey, it's so sweet and it's all mine! _It tastes fucking delicious and he wants more now! He's about to do it, about to bite her, about to let himself have everything he's ever wanted, _Don't stop, don't stop!_ her thoughts filtering into his mind bring him back to the here and now. Brings him back to her. He moves away as swift as possible but he can see the confusion and disappointment seeping into her.

"What's wrong?" She asks as she pulls her shirt down, looking at him from her spot against the tree. "What did I do?" _How can you even think it's your fault? _

"You've done nothing wrong, Sookie. Nothing. I'm sorry it's my fault." He wants to make that very clear, he wasn't rejecting her, well he was but only for her safety.

"I thought, I thought you wanted this." Her eyes are becoming glassy and he fears the tears are going to start soon. He forgets sometimes how fragile emotionally she is, she is still a teenager and he understands that despite what she may say she is eager for approval.

"I do." He states this firmly, making sure to make eye contact with her.

"Then?" Thankfully the unshed tears have gone away in there stead a fire starts building and he knows they're on the verge of another argument.

"I'm sorry Sookie, I have to go eat, I can't, I can't do this right now." _The truth should work, right? _ He couldn't help the hunger, and he just hoped she wouldn't take any offense from it.

"We just had dinner." She points out, crossing her arms defensively.

"No, I'm hungry for blood." He clarifies hoping that she will let him leave soon.

"Oh." Realization crosses her face and her cheeks bloom with red. "I'm sorry?" _All that blood rushing around... just one taste. _He forces his eyes to stare at hers sure that if he even glimpses at her neck it would be too much for him.

"It's not your fault. I should have planned better, I should have hunted last night after I left you." She fiddles with her charm bracelet avoiding his eyes. "I should go, I'll see you tomorrow." A true gentleman would walk her back to her house, a true gentleman would fear she would injure herself walking in the night but he knows Sookie can take care of herself and she can make it back to her house in one piece.

"No!" She stops him as he starts to head deeper into the woods. "Why don't you just… you can… if you want? I'm sorry I mean do you want to eat me?" She fumbles over her words and he finds it adorable until she asks her question, at which he finds a lightening bolt of lust shoot through him.

"What?" _Do you know what your asking, do you know how much I would just love to drain you dry?_

"Is that how you say it or I guess drink me?" She shrugs her shoulders and he can tell she's striving to sound as casual as possible about this.

"Sookie, you don't have to." _Don't do it for me. Don't let this be only one sided. _Her face drops and he already knows that wasn't the thing to say.

"If you don't want my blood it's okay." _Was she delusional? _He had waited a millennia just to taste it.

"No, of course I do, Sookie you taste delicious." She wasn't food, and he could tell his compliment sounded odd to her.

"I do?" She's toying with her bracelet and it's clear that she doesn't full heartedly believe him.

"Absolutely, but I don't want you feel like you have to."

"I know I don't have to, but can we just try it, I just want to see how it is. Can we just try it?" Her look is pleading, _you're begging me to eat you? _He wants to smack himself hadn't he told her he would bite her instantly if she ever asked?

"Okay, come here." He extends his hand out for her which she instantly walks over to take his hand. She was going to enjoy it. He didn't care what he had to do but he would make sure this experience was a pleasurable one for her. He had dreamt of this for centuries, yearning to have a mate who would willingly give their blood to him, that would allow him to stop feeding from unsuspecting victims. But now that he knows Sookie, now that she's real, he knows he can't ask her for something she doesn't want, would never see her as simply a mate who he can drink from, a mate who can make his loneliness disappear. She's so much more than that.

He resumes their kissing and she eagerly responds, her mouth yielding to his probing tongue. He wants to be gentle, wants to be the good guy for her, wants to be someone who deserves her, but then she bites his lower lip with a challenging look and he can't help but let his caresses become rougher. They end up on the ground rolling on the soft dirt, she rolls them so that she's on top and guides his hands so that they're under her shirt. He needs no more invitation and quickly cups her breasts in his hands.

"Yes." She moans as he pinches a pebbling nub through her bra. She's grinding into him and he's so hard and she smells delicious and she's moaning that he knows he has to taste her, _NOW! _He flips them over and though he uses one hand to keep himself above her the other moves from her breast to waistband of her shorts. He kisses her roughly, fangs extended, and she arches into him hands roaming his back.

His hand slips into her shirts and he hesitates a moment, when it's clear she's not going to stop him he slips it underneath her underwear too. Once his fingers slip past her folds he can't help but groan, _she's so wet,_ he had smelled her arousal since he had been up against the tree but he had no idea how slick she had become.

It's easy enough to find her clit, her legs tighten their grip around his waist and her kisses become harsher. _YesYesPleaseWarlow. _Her mind is jumbled full of pleas and he can't help how his ego swells with pride. She's so close and he knows it's time. Giving her one last kiss on the mouth he move towards her neck.

He bites into her neck with finesse and instantly he can feel her convulse and knows she's reached her peak. _Sunshine, honey, honor, salvation. _Her blood flows into him and he gets lost in it. Once he feels he's taken the most he can he pulls out of her, instantly her hands push his lips towards hers. She doesn't seem to mind tasting her own blood. He groans into her mouth unable to stop his pelvis from pushing against hers harshly.

_Show me. _ At first he's confused not only by her deliberate telepathic communication but also the question. He understands once her hands begin to unbutton his pants. _I want to please. _She says before he can even voice his objections. He rolls them over so that she's on top once again and soon enough she's freed him from his jeans.

She takes a moment to study him and he can feel her hesitation, _is everything okay? _she looks up at him at his mental questioning and he can see her whole face becoming red. She nods her head before slipping her hands around him. Perfect. The way her small smooth hands wrap around him. She fumbles for a bit and he knows she's never done anything quite like this, a fact that has him arching into her touch more, soon enough she finds a rhythm and with his guiding hands has gripped him better.

_SookieSookiemoremoremoreSookie._ His thoughts can only focus on her and by her cheeky smile it's obvious she can hear him loud and clear.

He should be embarrassed at how fast he comes. He should feel shame when he doesn't even warn her yet the surprise little squeak she gives has him yearning to surprise her more often.

_I love you Sookie. _He doesn't even try to stop the thought, doesn't want her to ever question how much this means to him.

_Oh Warlow. _Despite the mess they've made she doesn't hesitate at launching herself into him for a deep kiss. It should wound him that she can't say those words back to him yet, that she doesn't feel them, but while she might not love him yet her want and affection come pouring out of her in waves. It's enough. It's enough for now.

* * *

"Did it hurt too much?" He fingers his mark on her neck. He should heal it, he will heal it. Just not now. He likes how red it looks in contrast to her pale skin, likes that it might as well be his name tattooed in it's place, likes that she wanted it there.

"No." She smiles coyly before burying her face into his chest. They had continued kissing for a while before they had settled for cuddling together on the dirt watching the stars overhead. "I kind of liked it." Her voice is muffled by his chest but her words ring loud in clear in his mind. _She liked it. _

"Good." He had felt how much she liked it while their minds had been linked during the encounter but he still worried she would reject her own feelings.

"It was… intense… can we do it again?" There's hope in her eyes and he's curious about how easy she's taking this whole feeding thing.

"I would love to, but only if you want to." He doesn't want her to feel like this is a necessary step that needs to be done now. While he does plan to feed from her in the future, after her explosive responses after feeling pressured he doesn't want to move them forward too far in their finally official relationship.

"I think I would. Do I have to do anything different since you're drinking my blood." He sees her fingers slide to touch the base of her neck and his fresh markings.

"Taking iron supplements would help for you to replenish your blood faster. You probably feel okay right now but tomorrow the affects of blood loss will hit you. Unless.." _Was it too soon, too fast? _He smoothed down her hair trying to get courage from her proximity. _It would help her heal._ That was the cover story really, yes giving her his blood would heal her, yes she would feel rejuvenated, but what he really wanted was to feel her. All day every day, he wanted to be in her system so that they were so entwined that any happiness or pain she felt he could feel too.

"Unless what?" She tilts her head up to looks at him curiously.

"You could drink my blood." She makes a face at that. He's not surprised when he had mentioned humans drinking vampire blood she had seemed put off by the mere idea.

"It sounds worse than it is, I assure you." He wants her to drink it, wants her to see that though it doesn't sound pleasurable it really is.

"You said that would make me your vampire girlfriend, right?" He had said bonded but he supposes to her it might as well mean the same thing.

"Plainly yes I suppose so." He had seen the jealousy she felt after meeting Charlie and could tell that she was enticed by the idea of marking him.

"What am I right now?" She straightened up and straddled his torso, looking him straight in the eye.

"My girlfriend?" The word feels foreign on his tongue, it's such an immature label but he's willing to work towards their destiny.

"No silly, I mean you drank my blood. Am I just a meal right now?" She smiles adoringly down at him and he can't help but feel like he's pass some sort of test, especially when he feels her fingers sliding over his chest.

"You could never just be a meal to me." He assures her moving his hands to a tight grip on her thighs. Her blood was delicious and he could feast on it for days, but while her literal insides were appealing what he most wanted was her. Just her. Even if she wasn't part Fae he was sure she would taste just as good to him.

"Okay give me some." She looks determined but he worries that she doesn't really want this. "I want this to be official I don't want to be just another walking happy meal." Her nails dig into his skin, but she looks at him obviously waiting for him to show her how to go about this.

"Sookie." His voice is full of warning. _Don't do this because of jealousy. _Wanting his bite had been a huge leap for their relationship and now she was demanding his blood? He almost wanted to laugh since less than a month ago the girl wouldn't even hold his hand in public. He's almost ashamed of himself for even bringing it up.

"Give me some." He's about to give her some sweet compliment or soothing advice about not wanting to coerce her into doing too much when he feels it. Her blunt teeth have attacked his still naked chest. It would be so easy to push her off, but he won't, he could never. Instead he smirks as he watches his fiery kitten gnaw at his skin. It's takes a while but soon enough she's sucking on him. It's nirvana.

The little slurping sounds she makes are sweet and even though he sees that she's making a much bigger mess than needed he doesn't stop her. He doesn't think now is the time for drinking lessons. Instead he gets lost in the feel of her tongue lapping at his skin. He could give her more. He wants to give her as much possible but he fears that his potent blood could overwhelm her small body. _Taking back a high Sookie isn't on the agenda for tonight. _

"Okay darling, let's not be greedy." He pushes on her shoulders gently but she takes the hint and pulls away. Her face is smeared with his blood and when she smiles her teeth are stained red. He can't help the lust that courses through his body. He slams her mouth down on his and despite her earlier protestation he can tell dinking his blood doesn't bother her now.

* * *

"So I'll see you tomorrow right?" He pulls one last lingering twig from her golden locks, which are even shinier now.

"Of course." After they had cleaned the mess they had made of themselves in the forest they had decided it was getting too late and she needed to get back home. They had straightened themselves as best as possible but taking in his shirt which they had found somewhere near a shrub and the smear of mud on her camisole that couldn't be wiped away, he knew they still looked quite bedraggled. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a lingering sweet kiss.

"Okay." She offers him one last sweet smile before slipping into her house. He can't help the grin that exists on his face his whole trip back to his hotel room. Sookie was his, she was delicious and completely willing to be at his mercy. He could feel her, even now when he entered his solitary room, he didn't feel alone. Could feel the soft cloud of happy that was Sookie Stackhouse at the moment and though feeling her was exhilarating, knowing that she felt like that because of _him _was even better.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Afternoon Surprises

**A/N:** I just wanted to thank all of you that reviewed and or favorited/followed the last chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait, especially to those who reviewed and I told that I would be updating last weekend, I really thought I would be but it just wasn't possible. This chapter was really hard to write... I'm not sure why, by anyways I hope you all enjoy it and can forgive me for the super long wait.

**Afternoon Surprises**

"I bought you a present." He says the moment she slides into the seat across from him in the booth. He had sat down knowing she would take her lunch soon and figured spending a few minutes with her was better than nothing.

"Thanks…Is it a poster?" She asks cautiously as she fiddles with the rubber band holding together the rolled up paper.

"Open it up." He urges her, she gives him a queer look before rolling the rubber band up and off before unrolling the paper on the table.

"Wait is this…" She takes in the lines and dashes displaying the lower level rooms as well as the second floor rooms, her eyes glide over the paper inquisitively and he can't help when his leg twitches anxiously. _What the hell? _He looks down at his leg oddly, usually these types of movements are planned and purposeful, humans move/twitch/itch there's nothing statuesque about them. So when something is still too long it's an immediate warning sign to run for them. So his leg twitching without his permission is definitely odd. _What could cause that? _He wonders if it's Sookie's blood rushing through his system, sure he's drank from a Fae before even full Fae's but he's never let anyone drink from him. He looks at the petite blonde in front of him gnawing at her lip with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Blueprints." He adds helpfully, _later I'll worry about it later_. He moves the twitch to the back of his mind and instead focuses on her reaction. He wanted her to be excited, wanted her to feel happy that he was taking her into account in his plans.

"Holy… how? You already bought the property?" Her head whips up to look at him and he forgets how long these human milestones are supposed to take. He shrugs nonchalantly hoping she doesn't make a big deal about it.

"Yeah, I gave her a check a couple of days ago, it's all mine." It hadn't been that easy he had shelled out another thousand dollars for Charlie to expedite the process then he had to glamour the girl in order to make her forget he had paid in full.

"So this is it, this what it's going to look like?" She holds the paper up to examine it better, tilting her face.

"Do you like it?" He knew that while Jason preferred their parent's house, Sookie had only really thought of her grandmother's house as her home.

"This is my house." She adds after looking at it for a moment, her nose scrunching up in confusion.

"Yeah, I found the blueprints in the library I figured the style was nice, I plan to move around some stuff enlarge the dimensions… unless it bothers you." When he had found the blueprint he had thought he struck gold. She could have her own farm house, catered to fit her style and he assumed that the resemblance to her grandmothers house would be comforting to her. He had never thought that it might upset her.

"I don't mind." She finally adds with a smile and he realizes he'd been holding his, unneeded, breath while waiting for her response.

"Good." He searches their bond it's not very strong since he didn't let her drink much of his blood but it's there and he finds that her answer is sincere, she's happy and he can't help but be happy because of it.

"So how long is your lunch?" He viewed the sparse customers that lingered about the room and even though technically Arlene was on duty he could hear her chattering up a storm with Lafayette in the kitchen.

"Actually I'm off, Sam said he only needed one and well… Arlene needs the hours more." She shrugs her shoulders noncommittally as if it was no big deal. It was something he found interesting in little half Fae she was so eager to make sure other's needs came first and yet never thought much of it.

"So my plan to kidnap you and keep you from work is a no go?"

"Well you can still kidnap me." She gives him a flirtatious wink.

"Lets go." He doesn't even wait for her to reply before he's grabbing her hand and hauling her out of the bar. They head to his SUV it's a short walk despite the fact he parked at the edge of the property, but he likes how she leans into him, how his arm easily finds purchase around her waist and his hand slips just under her shirt. He's glad she doesn't push him away at his forwardness, but he can't help it, _he needs her_, he thought after tasting her his lustful thoughts would dampen a bit but last night proved that if anything they've increased by tenfold. He nuzzles her neck once they reach his car and he's opening the door for her, she pulls them behind the door and kisses him passionately.

"I missed you." She murmurs into his neck once they break the kiss.

"I missed you too. Come on lets go somewhere private?" She nods eagerly and he can't help himself when he eagerly pushes her into her seat and closes the door he runs to his side and pauses to make sure and put the blueprints in the trunk before getting in the drivers seat. She giggles at him and he can see the way her blond locks shine in the sun,_ she was so pretty, _he grinned at her one last time before speeding out of the parking lot.

* * *

"It's a bit odd don't you think?" He had pulled a blanket that he had stashed in the back part of his "things a human might like" aid kit., and spread it on the grassy field and they were now currently lying on it. His kit included a variation of band-aids, water bottles, and other various knick knacks he had picked up at the store. He had made it after realizing how much time the pair of them spent out in nature. There weren't many things to do in a town like Bon Temps and Sookie herself was content with just being with him, still the outside world didn't offer quite the same comforts as a house so he made sure to be prepared.

"What is?" He toyed with her hair, loving how silky it was, she had pulled it out of the high pony tail she wore for work and it was now spread beneath her like some kind of halo.

"How there can be nothing one minute and then suddenly poof there's a house." She turns to look at him and inches closer to him, he wants to grab her leg and hitch it over his waist but he's sure that wouldn't be very gentlemanly and he doesn't want to push her after all she gave to him last night.

"Well the house isn't built yet." _But it will be soon_. He had made plans to visit Shreveport within the next couple of days, the wolf pack there seemed to be one of the tamer ones garnering most of their earnings from doing construction work for other supes, if the rumors were true they were the perfect group to assemble his house.

"Well duh, but I mean like I've seen this place my whole life it's been just another part of Bon Temps that was just grass and trees and now it's going to be where your house is. It's like it was waiting for you or something… I don't know don't mind me I'm being odd." She rolls her eyes at herself and he can see the light pink of her cheeks.

"I like you odd." She grins at him allows him to pull her closer, they were both lying on their sides now and finally, _finally,_ she slips one of her legs between his so that they're completely intertwined.

"Well that makes one of us." She smiles up at him and kisses his cheek gently. She bites her lip and he knows that something is on her mind, before he can even ask she starts to talk. "You.. I mean.. you didn't leave marks on me." Her face flushes completely red and even if he hadn't heard her stumbling over her words he would be able to tell how embarrassed she was to ask such a thing.

"What do you mean?" He doesn't want to make her feel more self conscious but he does want her to be able to talk about these things without feeling like it's something that should be embarrassing. It's not, and he wants to help her feel more comfortable with it. So even though he knows what she's talking about he knows it better to let her talk about it, even if that means he has to play at being clueless.

"Last night you bit me but when I looked in the mirror it's like nothing ever happened." She absent mindedly touched the base of her neck as if she could feel his teeth still buried in her, _Soft skin so pliant underneath him, her body arching up into him. _His fangs throbbed and he had to suppress his fangs by grinding down his teeth, the image was so much potent because it had been just some dirty image he conjured up but rather was reality.

"When you drank my blood it healed them, it would of healed any other injury you had as well." He's a little bit too proud of himself that he's managed to say all that without dropping fang. _What am I a new born, you would swear I've only been alive for a thousand years. _He scoffs at himself because it's a little bit ridiculous what Sookie's reduced him to.

"Oh, I guess.. Can I see it next time? Is it morbid that I want to?" Her coy smile has him fighting for his control once more. He swears she's doing it on purpose, he can feel her hands tracing nonsensical patterns on his back and as they head down just on the edge where his skin can almost feel the heat of her fingers on his skin before the skim back up and start all over. Then there's her words. She wants his mark on her, wants to see the lingering proof of what he is on her. It's no surprise he's as hard as can be, everything about her is making him throb with need. Her smell of pure sunshine is enveloping despite the overlay lingering smell of the diner still sticking on her skin but it's a small nuisance that he easily overlooks, her small hands running down his back, and her words that she's almost whispering to him despite their complete isolation. It's almost too much for him.

"Next time I wont heal them I promise." It's a promise he wants to make good on, right now.

"Good." She states before pulling him down for a kiss, he doesn't know how or when she became so forward but he likes it. Likes how she arches into his touch, how her fingers thread into his hair, the little noises she makes when he touches her in just the right spot.

"Warlow." She sighs his name into his skin as he begins to kiss her neck. It's amazing how having his blood in her system can actually make this better. Every time he nips her skin he can _feel_ her pleasure. Feel how lost she is, how much she enjoys his touch and it drives him mad. Drives him to want to make her feel more, feel better. He doesn't even realize when his hands have slipped into her work shorts but soon enough he's stroking her, touching her in place that he knows is his and no one else's despite what might have occurred in the past. She bits his earlobe and he touches her roughly, he can't help thrusting against her. She's so close and when she arches her head back and offers her neck to him he doesn't hesitate to bite.

Her blood flows into his mouth and he gulps it down like a drowning man gasping for air, her body coils and bursts and he can feel her being overpowered by too much sensation. Once she's ridden it out he pulls his fangs out of her and closes the wound. He's a bit surprised at how quickly she's pushing him onto his back but he doesn't even hesitate in helping her once she makes her intentions clear by unbuttoning his jeans. Once she's freed him she doesn't even hesitate this time before wrapping her hands around him, she grips him tighter like he showed her too and doesn't surprise him that after only a couple of strokes he's coming hard.

* * *

"Well talk about an afternoon delight." She giggles into his shirt, as he wraps is arms around her, enjoying just being able to breathe in her scent. After they cleaned themselves up Sookie had become very affectionate and he was enjoying basking in her loving touches and lingering kisses.

"I think we should spend all our afternoons like that." He adds with a grin enjoying the way her face flushed at his lustful gaze.

"I'm not going to object but I don't think Sam's going to let me out this early everyday." He lets his hands skim her stomach enjoying the way her shirt rode up and her negligence on fixing it. Her whole body felt alive, he could sense how every cell basically throbbed with life as the sun hit it, it was intoxicating.

"Ah well I could always convince him I'm sure." He would, he would do anything if meant she would spend more time with him, _how pathetic_, he might as well be a lovesick newborn but watching her blue eyes crinkle in delight and he knew he couldn't bring himself to care too much about it.

"I'm sure you can but lets not I do need the work after all." She laughs as he pouts at her, she might not take him up on her offer now, but he knew one day she just might.

"Alright, for now."

"Oh wait I almost forgot I have a proposition for you." She grins up excitedly up at him resting her chin on his chest.

"Well now you have me curious what kind of proposition is this." He gives her an inquisitive look and he can feel her squirm under his gaze.

"Um… you don't have to say yes if you don't want to I mean I know it might sound lame or something." She stumbles over her words and it's adorable to watch her face become pink with every word she utters.

"Come on Sookie what is it?" He prods her, a little worried about how hesitant she's being on asking him a simple question.

"Well you see it's since Bon Temps isn't big enough for actual movie theatre but sometimes the church funds a drive in movie type of deal, it's kind of a big deal the movies never good but Mrs. Jackson has like and old school popcorn machine that's amazing, so maybe you would want to go? With me?" He almost wants to laugh at her, she has worry in her eyes as if she's afraid he'll actually say no to her. _A drive in is definitely not high on my to do list… then again having Sookie all to myself in and enclosed space at night could be very fun._ In the end he knows it doesn't matter, if she wants to do it then he will do it for her.

"I do you think you're asking me out on a date Miss. Stackhouse." He grins at her and her face lights up with his answer.

"Well perhaps it is, it can be like our first real date." She gushes and starts peppering his face in kisses. He doesn't like the idea of dating necessarily, he's never imagined having to woo his intended so much before she was to accept him and become his bride, then again he supposes that was something he should of accounted for. It doesn't matter much to him really as long as Sookie is happy and by his side he didn't care were they spent eternity even if it was in Bon Temps because he knew in the end she would spend eternity with him, more importantly she would _want_ to. He enjoys how genuinely happy she is to spend time with him, how much she wants him because for so long he wanted her and it feels deliciously good for those feelings to finally be reciprocated. So even if he had to deal with movies at the drive in or even going bowling _yuck sometimes humans have the worst sense of enjoyment ever_ then he would do it to make her happy.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Also for any of you Bill/Sookie fans, which I know are in the minority, I do have a new story called Are You Mine? which you guys should check out. **


End file.
